Seiftis' candy
by Harlekid
Summary: *Warning* Seiftis alert! Previously Forcefed poison turns into candy. I won't tell you how the story goes... coz u can read 4 urself! ^_^
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters featured in the story no matter how much I wish they were mine. Squaresoft does. Sob..  
  
(Where am I? I know I've been here before but when? Who is that little adorable child who is running down the cliff? He seems familiar, but . I am quite sure I'd never seen him before. Who are you? What are you trying to tell me..)  
'Slam!' I awoke with a start. Drat. It's just my dictionary. Just as I was picking the book up, I heard a familiar sarcastic voice say, "My, my aren't we sleepy this morning. Didn't my favourite Instructor get her beauty sleep? God, she's so hardworking marking her test papers. or was she up thinking about her ex-prize student Commander Leonhart?"  
  
*Damn. Just who I wanted to see. can't he just leave me alone. Why did Cid re-admit him to Balamb Garden anyway?*  
  
"I believe you have a test about 'Junctioning of GFs' tommorow. I'm sure you want to pass the SeeD exam this year. You can't afford to fail this year. It is common knowledge that Garden doesn't keep overaged students and you know that."  
  
I felt a wave of satisfaction hit me when his face lost some of its confidence. Revenge is so sweet. Too bad the confidence only disappeared for like one milisecond.  
  
"Gosh, I'm so touched that my Instructor actually still cares whether I graduate or not. I thought that she only had eyes for her 'pet' Leonhart. Too bad that he's already taken by Rinoa."  
  
Keep it down, keep it down, that bastard's just trying to annoy me. I'm not going to use my 'Save the Queen' and silence him once and for all because it is gonna cost me my licence. I worked so hard to get it back and I'm not gonna lose it. Ever. So I decided to ignore him and continue with my marking.  
  
'Ah.Looks like my precious Instructor is giving me the cold shoulder again. Have I just touched a raw nerve???"  
  
I'll just ignore him. Saves me my energy, saliva and time.  
  
"Well, looks like I may have to wait till the end of my life before my dear, sweet Instructor agrees to go to the Fire Cavern and complete the test."  
  
I couldn't avoid answering. "Well, are you ready in the first place?"  
  
"Finally you opened up your mouth and answered me. Obviously, yes, I'm prepared for the test. That's why I came to you anyway."  
  
Damn him. "Well, Mr Almasy, can you at least wait till I finish stacking up my papers before I come with you to give dear Ifrit a visit? Or are you so desperate to die?"  
  
"Then hurry up, Instructor. At the rate you are going, Ifrit would be asleep by the time we walk out of Garden."  
  
I didn't bother replying to that. Why is he such a pain in the neck anyway? I packed my stuff into my drawers and picked up my 'Save the Queen'. "Let's go."  
  
"Finally. I thought the sun would have set by the time you are ready. Have you checked you inventory? I've no intention of using my items on you, Instructor."  
  
I simply ignored him and went out of the classroom.  
************************** It is reviewing time!*************************** Hi! Moi name is inspired by Harle of Chrono Cross so it's pretty obvious I'm a RPG freak!^_^ This is moi first fic, so I hope u guys enjoy the future chapters I post up okay? Both flames and reviews are welcome, so keep 'em flowing in! It'll help me to write è story 2 suit ur tastes! It's 4 ur benefit! Click on the lil' button below and give me ur ideas! A million thanks to those who review / flame / support moi fic! I'll update at least once every two weeks. I won't promise more frequent updates 'coz I'm gonna be quite bz from all my homework and tests.^_^ Harle 


	2. Seifer's Thoughts

Chapter 2  
Note: It is from Seifer's point of view!^_^  
  
What's wrong with Quistis today? Usually she ain't that snappy but today she seemed as though she'd just been bitten by a dog. Most probably PMS. There is no other obvious reason.  
  
The rest of the journey continued in silence and annoyingly easy encounters with bite bugs until we reached Fire Cavern. Suddenly she stopped and asked "Are you ready for the test? I know you have already prepared for the test and should be capable of dealing with Ifrit but I still have to ask you that. It is standard procedure."  
  
"Obviously yes. I already have enough Ice magic to freeze the entire Garden for the next 5 years."I answered without bothering to leave the sarcastic tone out of my voice. Yeah right, like I'd have a problem dealing with dear old Ifrit. As usual, she ignored me. For some reason, she seemed to remind me of someone whom I knew in my childhood. However, I'm pretty sure I'd only knew her since I entered Balamb Garden and I was only ten. It's pretty unlikely that I knew her before then. Come to think about it, I can't remember my life before I was ten. All I know is that I came from an orphanage and it has a custom of brainwashing the children when enter or leave the orphanage. They think that they are doing us a favour because the children there generally have a lot of sad memories.  
  
I was rudely awakened from my thoughts when the instructor who guards outside the cavern asked me to select my time limit. As usual, I chose the ten minute one. The walk through the cavern with Quistis was silent, just like I'd expected. I only used three minutes to get to Ifrit and so I decided to use only the attack command. Only when I was in the last thirty seconds did I use a blizzaraga which polish the battle off for me. Gawd, it's such a pushover, I didn't even require the usage of any magic other than the blizzaraga and a few cures. As for Quistis, she only used a cure.  
  
Once we were back at Garden, she dismissed me and told me that the field exam is going to be two days later at 1500 hours and more information would be given at the briefing and the assembly point is already loaded onto the desktop along with the tutorials. She said I was to read it within the next 40 hours as it would autodistruct itself after that. She turned around and left after that. Talk about cold. No wonder she has been called the 'Ice Queen of Balamb Garden'. Well, there isn't anything anyone can do about it. Or is there? [Shrug] Perhaps I can just think about it. A few tricks might help. Oh yeah, I still have some of the invisible chalk left. Hmmm..that would be fun. Looks like Garden is gonna roll over with laughter real soon. ~_~  
  
It's reviewing time again!  
  
Yeah! Chapter 2 is up! So far it has been calm and cool but I promise things are going to get interesting. _ Hint: Someone is gonna end up with a scarlet butt! Tempted? Please continue to review or flame moi fic! I really appreciate it! Harle ^_^ 


	3. Trying to loosen Quistis up

Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly, the characters used in this story are created by Squaresoft and not by me. Sob.  
  
Note: 1) The 1st half of the fic is in Quistis' POV while the 2nd half will be in Seifer's POV. There will be an indication to avoid any confusion. 2) I have changed the settings to allow anonymous reviewers to review the fic. Sorry for any inconveniencecaused to those who wished to review.  
  
#Quistis' POV#  
  
"Good morning class. Please log on to your desktop and get ready for the test. The test questions will be sent to your computer in 10 minutes, so please take the chance to go to the toilet or clear any doubts with me because you will not be allowed to leave the room or speak out loud except in the case of serious injury and illness or emergencies which require evacuation. The need to answer nature calls is not an excuse."  
  
That had been followed by a unanimous groan from the class. Just as I'd expected. Not that I blamed them, I am no fan of tests myself. Well, since there is still 10 minutes before the test and nobody needs to ask me questions, I might as well just head to the cafeteria to grab my morning coffee.  
  
As I walked out, an unfamiliar cadet came up to me and said "Sorry to disturb you, Instructor Trepe but Instructor Jameson told me to come to you to ask for some coaching in the usage of whips as you are the whip expert in Balamb Garden. Can you help me?"  
  
"That's strange, Instructor Jameson did not inform me that he wishes me to coach you."  
  
"Oh! He probably informed you through the computer system. He said that he would send you an email. Oh yes, I'm Lawrence Thornby. My student ID is 11235813."  
  
"Alright, I'll coach you. I'm able to coach you on Wednesday afternoons. Are you able to come?"  
  
"Yes, Wednesday afternoons would be fine. When do we start?"  
  
"Errm, next Wednesday at 3.30pm. Please be punctual."  
  
"Thank you, Instructor Trepe."  
  
At least he is grateful for my help. Which is totally different from the usual cadets. [Shrug] Yipes, I'd better get my coffee as quickly as I can. The test is going to start within 7 minutes.  
  
**************************************************  
  
There is nothing better than coffee in the morning. Suddenly, Seifer elbowed past me and I almost dropped my morning potion. That jerk didn't even apologise. Of course, the sky would have fallen down if he actually apologized to people. Nevermind. I've gotta start the test anyway.  
  
"Alright people, please return to your seats and I'll release the questions to you."  
  
There was a great scramble to the seats.  
  
"Everybody present? Good. Here are the questions. You have 2½ hours to complete the paper. Please do your best and good luck."  
  
Silence befell the classroom. I should grab the chance to check out the cadet's information and read Instructor Jameson's email. Wonder why he wanted me to coach Thornby. Hmmm.  
  
************************************************** Seifer's POV Time: The night before the exam.  
  
Great! I still have some invisible chalk left. [Evil chuckle] Time to rub it onto Instructor's chair. Looks like somebody is gonna end up with a red butt. Thank god I did not get into trouble with the instructors on duty tonight. Well, they are used to my wandering around at night anyway. I'd better get the job over and done with. With some luck, she is gonna sit on the chair long enough to warm the chalk up and 'redden' her butt. Or perhaps I should make sure she actually sits on it. I can make up an excuse to make her sit on the chair. I should think about it.  
  
**************************************************  
  
(Ten minutes before the exam, Seifer's POV)  
  
All right, time for me to go to the loo and get myself into this ridiculous outfit. God, it's so nerdy, I doubt Instructor would be able to recognize me. Which is good for the joke of course. Man, that Instructor sure needs to loosen up and I'm gonna loosen her up.  
  
**************************************************  
  
(Just before the test, in the loo. Seifer's POV)  
  
Hurray! Mission accomplished! God, I can't believe that Quistis totally fell for it, hook, sinker and all! Ha! I'm such a genius. I'm so smart, I made 'Einstein' fall for such a simple trick. I can't wait till she gets out of her chair! I'll die of laughter! Oppps, I better run, the test is gonna start.  
  
**************************************************  
  
(Back to the classroom. Quistis POV)  
  
* Hmmm. ah! Here's the email.That's strange.Why's Instructor Jameson sounding so odd?. Must be the result of "Looney Cheer" his favourite cereal, there is no other explanation for it.hmm?.Cadet Thornby is already quite a good whip expert himself, so why does he need coaching?*  
  
'Buzzzzzz.' the timer rang, signaling the end of the test.  
  
"Okay, it's time to submit the test paper. Anybody caught still doing the questions will be disqualified. Please note that you are not to breathe out any single one of the questions to anybody. Your result will be sent to you through the mailing system, along with your progress report, which will be out in two weeks. Any questions? If there isn't any, the class is dismissed."  
  
Okay, time to log off. Gosh, I feel so stiff after sitting for so long. might as well go for a short walk in the Quad before I go for lunch since it's such a sunny day. I pushed in my chair and walked out of the room. Suddenly, the students behind me broke out in laughter. But I could not be bother with them, thinking that they were just laughing about some stupid new joke created by the jokers of the Garden. (Shrug.)  
  
Strangely, everyone was laughing no matter where I went.  
  
************************************************** Yes, it's reviewing time again. Sorry I took so long to update. As for the Quistis fans, a thousand apologies, but I have to make Quistis a bit more dumb than usual in order to keep the story going. In the next chapter, Quistis is gonna be on the war path so watch out. Harle^_^ 


	4. Warpath

Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the characters used in here. Squaresoft does.  
  
(Seifer's POV)  
  
Once Instructor went out of the room, I couldn't help but burst out in hysterical laughter. God, my heart almost stopped when she paused at the doorway. I thought that she'd discovered the joke! I should've known that even though she has an excellent brain, she could fail to even make the simplest deduction! Anyone would have guessed that he or she was being laughed at! Gosh, either she has an extremely warm butt or she'd been wriggling in the chair quite a fair bit! Usually one would only get a fairly small patch on their rear ends, but her's was gigantic! That patch was so bright, one could have sworn that the sun had just stuck itself onto her butt for god's sake. Wonder how long would it take for her to figure it out for herself and remove the awful patch from her end. Maybe I should continue the act as 'Thornby' and have more fun kidding around. Might be worth a try. Perhaps I should make a film of it just for the kicks!  
  
************************************************** (Quistis' POV)  
  
Oh no, here we go again. Another swarm of Trepies. Why can't they leave me alone anyway? If I could, I'd have gladly given this stupid fanclub to somebody else. Wish they'd put their energy into studying rather than me. I'd better just walk past them, it's the best way to avoid their 'onslaught'. Good I got past without an incident. Looks like they aren't so enthusiastic after all.  
  
Sadly, that was not to be. Just as I was thinking of that happy thought, one of them stopped me. I'd expected a flow of requests for autographs but what I got was definitely unexpected. That young teenage girl blushed when I turned around and said 'Yes, what's the matter?' She spoke in a shy, stuttering voice, not daring to look at me. "Err. Good morning Instructor Trepe. ermm. perhaps you should go to the toilet and errmmm. take a look at your.errrmmm. rear end." Her face turned exceptionally red when she finished her sentence and finally ran off in embarrassment. Why are all the Trepies so shy anyway? Perhaps I should go to the toilet anyway, since I have to do something about my sanitary stuff. As I made my way there, a knot of people followed me. Is that the latest trend in the Garden? Stalking, laughing and pointing at Instructors? If that's the case, I seriously think that all the students in Balamb Garden needs to go to a mental institution. But they all seem perfectly fine to me.  
  
It was only when I reached the toilet did I realise why there was so much laughter around me today! My menstration had leaked out of the pad and soaked into my new khaki skirt! At least, that was what I thought it was, until I touched it that is. It was red coloured chalk. Chalk? There isn't a single blackboard in the Garden so how can there possibly be chalk? Obviously even if one were to bring chalk to school, there would be no use for it. not unless the chalk was actually meant to be applied on my rear end! But which wretched b*st*rd/b*tch could have done it? Well, I can leave the investigating for later. Right now I've to get to my room and get myself out of this awful stained skirt! I swear to deal with that idiot once I find out who he or she is. I'm gonna make sure he or she would wish that she was never born. I'm really gonna kill him or her no matter the means. (Snarl)  
  
******************************************************** It's reviewing time! Well, do u guys like the chapter? In the next chapter, Seifer will be in for some shit. A trick is gonna backfire on him! Sorry I took so long to update. Something happened (don't ask), disabling me from updating. But I've updated multiple chapters at one go as my apology. Thanks to the people who have updated so far, I really appreciate it. Harle^_^ 


	5. Quistis' Warcraft

Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters featured in the story even if I wished really desperately that they are mine. Squaresoft does so thank the team up there for the wonderful characters.  
  
Seifer's POV  
  
I really shouldn't pretend to be that ridiculous "Thornby" even if it means an excellent chance to disturb Instructor Trepe. I have to pretend to be such a goody-two-shoe! But, hell, I can't resist the idea of playing such an excellent joke on her! Anyway, I have no choice but to go for that coaching lesson, or she is going to suspect that Thornby is just somebody else playing a joke on her, and I don't want that to happen because the first person she's gonna suspect is me. Hell, I don't want to see her on the warpath. She is gonna kill me. But what harm can she do anyway? Sic Leviathan on me or attack me with "Save the Queen"? Nah. She's most likely to know that someone has been playing a trick on her and maybe an inkling that "Thornby" was just part of the joke. Better not go. No, I'll still go, but as a different person. She probably can't tell the difference. But first I have to find out from Instructor Jameson whether Instructor Trepe checked with him about Thornby in person. But that won't matter if I did some thing before Instructor Trepe could.  
  
******************************************************** (Still from Seifer's POV)  
  
Finally. Instructor Jameson is alone. But this is so weird. It seems to me that he is acting very oddly today. And it feels extremely uncomfortable in clothes that look as though they actually came from Instructor Trepe's wardrobe. God, the corset is so uncomfortable. But that's the only way to shape myself to look like her. And ewww. not to mention the makeup and the look on the shopkeeper's face when I bought the clothes. She asked, feeling extremely bemused, "Are you buying these clothes for your girlfriend?" I'd have thrashed her up if it was under normal circumstances but I had no choice but to say yes. She said that my girlfriend must be pretty slim. I told myself silently 'Not a girlfriend, just someone I'm pretending to be.' Well, at least she isn't too girlish and the stuff doesn't cost too much. It's worth the price. My acting skills ain't half bad after all. I managed to make the Trepies think that I'm actually her. And they are probably the best people to ask when one needs to identify Instructor Trepe. Man, my voice sounds so weird! Guess that will take a while to get used to. Well, at least that proves that the voice converter is still functioning. Which is good. Sheesh. Now that I think about it, with all the dieting, slimming, cosmetics and unnecessary attention to themselves, it's a wonder that they are still able to fight, do the extra homework, or for that matter, any time left to do anything at all! Just putting on Quistis' outfit and war paint took me more than 1 hour! No wonder girls always spend something like a century just to get ready for a ball. Oh well, no time for all that right now. I've gotta get my plan in action.  
  
I walked up to Instructor Jameson. "Ahem, may I have a word with you, Instruc." When he turned around, my second instinct kicked in. I leaped back and drew out my weapon. God! This Instructor Jameson is actually a Blobra in disguise! Man, I can't believe that I've fallen for Instructor Quistis' trick! Wait a minute. If she's able to set such a trap for me, that means she's already solved it all by herself! Shit, and here am I, thinking that she is still feeling puzzled. God, I am so thickheaded! Opps, no time to think about all that now, I've a Blobra to kill! Thank god I always keep my magic and GFs with me. Well, looks like it's the best to use Eden to cut the battle short.  
  
******************************************************** A few metres away. (Quistis' POV)  
  
HaHaHa! Looks like I've got the upper hand of thing around here. Gosh, is that how he thinks I usually act? Actually, his acting skill isn't half bad. In fact, if he acts a little bit less b*tchy and made himself less look "hourglassy", well, he could've been a splitting image of me. But still, I'm so tickled that I'm having a split along my sides! Worse still, I'm totally trying to restrain myself from laughing or I'll be detected! Well, he's at my mercy now. I can report him to headmaster Cid but now that I've had my revenge, I won't report him. After all, the field test is only 5 hours away. He'd better be grateful that I'm not going to report him. Wish him good luck 'coz he is gonna need it, it's his last chance to become a proper SeeD.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Back to Seifer.  
  
Phew. finally I can get out of this horrendous outfit. God, it's so tight that I could hardly breathe! I'm so glad I don't have to dress like that. Yipes, I'd better get ready for the field test. Sigh. I'd better pass this year, otherwise I'm really gonna regret not passing the exam. And my effort over the past years in Balamb Garden is gonna be wasted. Well, this time I'd better obey the orders. Anyway, it's just for this once.  
  
############## It's reviewing time!!!!! ###############  
  
Yep, like I'd promised, Quistis managed to trick him. Well, it's time to move on to the exam. Is Seifer gonna pass? U read for urself. The graduation is gonna mark the, yes Seiftis fans, beginning of their romance. (",) But that's a few chapters down the road. There, the other characters are finally gonna appear. So read on. Harle^_^ 


	6. To the SeeD exam

Chapter 6  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this fanfic. Squaresoft does. Sob.  
  
1500 hrs Seifer's POV  
  
Okay, it's almost time to assemble for the field test. I'd better make sure I've got all my magic and GFs junctioned properly. yup, I'm ready for the test. I've got to pass this year. I don't want to have the regret of not being a SeeD when I die. Not that it'll be any time soon. The monsters which I've to KO had better watch out for me. I'm not gonna make things easy for them. Wonder who are the ones that's gonna end up with me for the field test. They'd better not be wusses. Well, here's the announcement. I'd better go assemble at the lobby. Wonder what is the mission gonna be like. It had better not be like the lousy one which I'd got back when I was 15 and Quistis was one of my team member. Man, how can they consider infilterating a lousy manor as a mission? The boss was but a Gerogero? Everyone knows that a X-potion would finish one off in a snap! Most amazingly, none of my team members broght one! Yeah, Quistis included! Thank god I'd brought some. It was gone in no time. A pity the stupid fire had to occur or I'd have been a SeeD by now. Drat. Instructor Trepe wants a word with me. Most probably about the assignment of teams.  
  
"Yes, Instructor, what's the problem?"  
  
"Cadet Almasy, you are in Team A. Your team members are Lincoln Ross and Evelyn Andrews. You are the team leader. Instructor Xu will brief you on the transport. I'm the instructor in charge of your team. Please prepare yourself for the mission. We'll leave Garden for the docks in 15 mins. Meanwhile, go and know a bit more about your team members."  
  
"Yes, Instructor."  
  
As I turned to walk away, she stopped me again.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Errm. Seifer, good luck on the mission. Please do your best and act according to the instructions. You can't afford to fail this time 'coz there isn't another chance." She stuffed something into my hand and walked towards Instructor Xu. I looked at what she'd stuffed into my hand and saw a X-potion and a phoenix down shimmering in their crystal bottles.  
  
########################################### It's reviewing time again! That was a very short chapter wasn't it? Well, hope you guys liked it. Damn Saddam, Bush and the SARS virus. They're causing so much sadness in this world. It's not as though the world isn't miserable enough already. If anyone is kind enough, please pray for the safety of the soldiers, Iraq citizens and the medical staff out there. Harle ^_^ 


	7. The scene setter

Chapter 7  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters featured in this fic. Squaresoft does. (Sob.)  
  
Note: This is not a mistake. This chapter is meant to set the "scene" for the lovey-dovey part of the fic. This is also where the other characters come in.  
  
(Zell's POV @ the field exam)  
  
*Yawn* Has Balamb Garden run out of instructors or something??? Too bad Instructor Ross had to get a hand dislocated, and Selphie was on a mission. Sigh, looks like I'd better get on with grading the cadets. Wonder if that freaking "Sorceress' Knight" is gonna pass this year. Well, he'd better obey the orders. He can't afford to fail this year because there isn't another chance for him. If he fails, that's the end of his dream of being a SeeD. Though I seriously dislike his attitude, but I would still feel sorry for him if he doesn't fulfil his dream. With all his talent for combat, it will be a pity if he doesn't end up as a SeeD. Should he ever become a colleague, I hope I won't end up with him on a mission. It will be hell. God, this team of cadets are so not up to the cut. I think they shouldn't have joined Garden in the first place. But perhaps, if they trained hard enough, they would be able to pass the SeeD exam. But they won't be the best in the field, that's for sure. Where's Irvine anyway? He should be here soon, unless of course, Team D is making a very slow process.  
  
"Psst, Zell! God, I can't believe how lousy my team was! They were almost KO'd by a Geezard!"  
  
"That explains why you were so slow. Quistis is in charge of Team A right?"  
  
"I think so. Seifer is in that team. Hope he would pass this year. Not that you'd like it ehh, 'chicken wuss'."  
  
"I'm NOT a chicken wuss. Though I hate that jerk, I still wish that he would pass. It would be a waste if he didn't."  
  
"Hmm. I agree. However, he will be a colleague!"  
  
"If that jerk really becomes our colleague, I wish that there was a way to make him a little bit nicer."  
  
"Hmm. I think that he is like that because he doesn't have a girlfriend. I wonder why. It's not as though he can't find one, in fact, there are plenty of girls out there who adore him!"  
  
"Are those girls crazy?"  
  
"No. Say, why don't we match him up with a lady? That way, He'd be more pleasant. How about Quistis? I mean, she doesn't have a boyfriend."  
  
*shudder* "I think not. What about Rinoa instead?"  
  
"Fine, if you want Squall after your life that is."  
  
"Errm. that means no. What about Selphie. errr. no. Well looks like we've got no choice but to match them up then."  
  
"Fine, let's make a vow. I, Irvine Kinneas, will do my utmost best to bring Seifer Almasy and Quistis Trepe together. Should I fail, I'll will never be able to get Selphie's virginity. Your turn now, Zell."  
  
"Sheesh, why of all things, you chose Selphie's virginity? Why do you have to make everything so perverted anyway?"  
  
"That's the thing I think is the most precious. Hey, keep this a secret will you? She's gonna get my first, so I want her first too!"  
  
"What? You mean you're still a.virgin? Hello, after all the pretense that you were extremely experienced in that area?"  
  
"Alright, alright. Just keep that a secret okay? So, what's your vow on? Hotdogs or.whisper."  
  
What I heard next left me with no choice but to go according to the plan. Oh my god, how did he know about that? I thought there wasn't anybody around when Xu and I.oh man. He's gonna use that to blackmail me. But hey, I've something on him too! As for the pairing up of that jerk and Quistis, I guess I just have to take it as though I'm helping them. Hey, there's nothing to lose and no harm would come to them.  
  
############## It's reviewing time! #################  
  
Hehe. Well, things are gonna get interesting real soon. I know Irvine and Zell make very odd cupids, but look out for for quite a fair bit of spills and blunders! Who said that humour couldn't co-exist with romance anyway? *evil laughter* Anyway, a big thank you to all those who have reviewed. I'll review for you, you do write fanfics, so please let moi know your pen names. Of course, for that you've gotta review for moi first! Harle^_^ 


	8. The SeeD field exam Pt 1

Chapter 8  
  
Disclaimer: I did not create any of the characters featured in this fanfic. Sniff..  
  
(Seifer's POV @ the SeeD field exam)  
  
Crap, my teammates are freaking out. It's not as though we're facing Ultimecia or any of her minions. Man, I really wonder how they passed the emotion control training. Perhaps it's because it was a training and we are on a actual mission which we have to pass. But for pete's sake, at the very worse, we're only gonna meet Wendigoes and Thrustiveties! At the rate they are going, they are definitely not gonna pass. Wonder which team is gonna meet the boss. It'd better be my team, otherwise I really gonna blow. And the boss better not be any easier than a Abadon. Not that it would be a problem with me on this team. But with only one good cadet, which is me, the fight definitely won't be easy, especially with two half-assed idiots who can't take care of themselves. I'll bet that they will be KO'd within one strong attack from the boss. *sigh* Thank God I'm more than what the boss can handle.  
  
A messenger from Team C came running out of the bushes. It took a while for me to realise that he was actually Alastor. For that matter, he was the only cadet, other than yours truly, who actually deserves to graduate as a SeeD. Not to mention the only one worth fighting with. Sadly, he seems to have the "Irvine Syndrome". God, so they say "Birds of a feather flock together". In this case, I seriously gotta agree. Man, the three things which those two Y-chromosome-crazy nutters talk about are girls, sex and how to get a girl to sleep with you. I think that Alastor is worse than Irvine, if that was possible. So, the first thing he did was, yup, you guessed it, try and calm Evelyn Andrews down. And while trying to do that, hook her up for a date. Looks like a pitiful lady is about to turn into a woman and her heart will soon be broken. Amusingly, she turned from fear- stricken to an awful mixture of embarrassment and delight. Now that's not the state she's supposed to be in. She had the kind of face which looked terrible in that state. Quistis can look like an angel even when she's feeling the same way as Evelyn. In any case, she looks like an angel no matter what. Yeah, even with "Save the Queen".  
  
Anyway, back to the mission.I stepped behind Alastor and gave him a tap. "Hello, I believe that you're supposed to pass us a message, not to make an attempt in getting a "sleeping partner"? Tell us what is the instruction and scram. You can leave the socialising for after the SeeD exam, that is, if you survive it. People want to graduate, even if you don't."  
  
"Ahem, *sorry* about that. Your team is to spy on the base located 1 mile north from here. They are, according to the briefing, terrorists planning to destroy Winhill as their way of revenge to the president. Please act according to standard procedures. I don't think that Garden will be willing to keep an overaged student like you, unless of course, they have changed the rules."  
  
That bastard. "Why, thank you so much for your care and concern. Well, since we've received our message, I think it's time you leave."  
  
"Good luck on the field exam, because you're gonna need it."  
  
That jerk turned and left, but not without whispering some sweet nothings into Evelyn's ears which made her blush. Why are some ladies so idiotic? They are so thick that they can't even tell that all that Alastor is interested in is sex with them. Next day, he's gonna pretend that nothing happened and should the unfortunate lady ask, he's gonna break her heart by saying that he's got nothing to do with her. It's all because of their thickness, that caused the world so much agony. I squatted by the bush and started polishing my gunblade. It's been a while since I'd had a good fight. One that is at least half as good as one with Squall Leonhart. I wish I can get a fight will be half as that.  
  
Suddenly, Alastor came leaping over the bushes, looking as though Sphinxara was hungry and he was a rat. " Whoa, pretty boy, what's the matter? Are you in a hurry to a date? Or did you just see a." I leaped back, my instincts kicking in. It was understandable why he was so scared. A Snowlion was chasing him! I went into battle immediately and casted firaga on him. Shit. This one has a good 5400 hp! This is gonna take a few firagas. Damn. It hit Evelyn and of course, she was so low she could use her limit break already. Hmm. not bad. Her's is similar to Quistis' except that it is Fire magic. Evelyn's Excalibur Flare was strong enough to kill the Snowlion.  
  
#################It's reviewing time###################  
  
A big to thank you to all who has reviewed so far. But, is that all the reviews it can get? *Sigh* Admittedly, every chapter is a bit too short, so sorry about that. Yup, mission should finish by the next chapter. And yes the "flower" is gonna "bear fruit". (don't think in the sick way. at least not yet.)(-_-*) Thank you for reading moi fic. Oh, by the way, I only update on Mondays or Wednesdays. Harle^_^ 


	9. The SeeD exam Pt2 end

Chapter 9  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters featured in this story. Squaresoft does. But they refused to sell them to moi. Sob. (Giggle)  
  
Quistis' POV (still @ the mission. Sigh)  
  
Hmm, looks like Seifer's doing well. With any luck, he's gonna pass this year. Good. I'm getting sick and tired of him being my student. He came to Balamb Garden the same year as I did, for heaven's sake! *Sigh* The only reason why he did not pass the previous exams is because he refused to listen to the instructions. However, the other two doesn't seem too good. In fact, they're freaking out. Beside Almasy, they look like a bunch of lousy, untrained amateurs. Well, it's understandable why, it's their first time going for the SeeD field exam after all. They'd better pull themselves together; otherwise, they won't be able to fight at all! But, I still think that all of them stand a good chance in passing the SeeD exam. They've made such a fast job of the Snowlion! Brr. it's freezing out here. Selphie said that it's colder during the winter season, and it's already so cold in the summer! God, my little thermometer says that the temperature is actually 5 degrees Celsius out here! No wonder she asked me to pack so many thick, woolen sweaters and cardigans! Not to mention the thick coats she insisted on me buying. Thank god I listened to her for once. I cannot imagine if I came to Trabia in winter without packing the correct clothes! I'll freeze like ice cream in the freezer! Finally, those half-baked cadets have gotten their asses moving! If they did not move, I would have been frozen! God, I'm so worried. They did not tell them that the terrorists were about to use a bio-missile! But we can't tell them anyway. not when it is top-secret information. However, I hope they've told them not to destroy the missiles. If they did that, well, they might very well die! They'd better disrupt, rather then to destroy. Well, why else am I here, if wasn't here to grade and rescue them when it's needed? Gulp; better get back to grading them. I wasn't even supposed to think of something else! What has gotten over me?  
  
Seifer's POV ( half an hour later, @ the terrorists' base)  
  
Whew, we've finally reached the base. God, the other two could barely catch up! What will happen to them if they actually end up as SeeDs and had to march through a few days' worth of forest? Crawl their way there? I doubt so.  
  
"Whoa dude, you sure were fast! If one didn't know better, one could've sworn that you were being chased by a thousand dogs! What came over you?" uttered Lincoln, still panting like a dog.  
  
Sigh, I really was being chased by a human dog then. "Nah, that was just my usual speed. Looks like you're gonna need some extra training huh."  
  
(silence)  
  
Looks like I've touched a raw nerve. Honestly, he really needs some training up.  
  
"Shush, the enemy is close. Crouch down by the thick shrubs and don't move." whispered the only female member of the team, trying her best to stop her panting.  
  
Like we didn't know that already. Hmm, the missiles look different from the usual ones we see. And the guards are wearing gas masks! What for? Not unless. Oh damn. The missiles are bio-missiles! Shit, with babies like these, the terrorists can easily take down an entire city! Man, what a horrible organization! These assholes have totally no respect for the environment. Even the lousiest, lowliest group would not have done this! Well, that can't be helped. They've even killed humans, so why would they care about the nature? All the more why we should try and destroy this group. But it's gonna be tricky, with the missiles. We can't destroy them. The only thing that can be done about it is to prevent the launch. Well, since there wasn't any instruction given but to disrupt them, well, we should disrupt them. In our own way, that is. Boy, this is gonna get interesting. I peered through the bushes and realized that the sentries have gone off. Great! Time for action.  
  
"Psst, the guards have gone off. Well, we can't just sit here and do nothing. They told us to disrupt the launch! Here's my plan."  
  
Back to Quistis' POV  
  
God, that was a close one with the guards. Thank goodness that the forestation is so thick. Makes it much easier to hide from the guards and the team. Hmm? They're in a huddle. Looks like they've got a plan. Whatever it is, it better be a good one. Hmm. the plan must be pretty good, judging from their faces. great, they're moving. Wait a minute, wouldn't they be breaking the rules? Oh yeah, there is one clause under that rule. It was "Should the instructions for SeeDs be late for more than half an hour, the SeeDs are allowed to act upon their own judgement. However, they will be responsible for their own actions." Yup, they haven't broken any rules. He definitely can't afford to fail this one. I stretched myself. Suddenly, I felt a clawed hand tear at my back. It hurt me so bad, I could have screamed! For a moment, I wondered what could have hurt me so badly. I spun around and saw an uncharted monster. Judging by the logos of the terrorists group on it, it is most probably the creation of their bio-scientist. Looks like the rumors were right then. *Groan* Why in the world am I the one to test it?  
  
I decided to summon Ifrit since the monster was, after all, created in Trabla. To my surprise, it did not die. Instead, it counter attacked me with a ice attack. Usually, monsters can be slain by simply summoning Ifrit. But not this one. It seems to have a substantial amount of Hp. Growl, looks like I'm in for a tough battle.  
  
10 minutes later.  
  
Phew, that was a tough one. Gracious, it required me to summon Ifrit 5 times! Let's see, hmm, the team has entered the base? Damn, I'll use the infra-red glasses. They're climbing over the fence. What is their plan? How on earth are they going to reach the launcher? What are they going to do about the guards? Wait a minute, there seems to be something on the snow.It's a secret message for me? What? They're going to cast death on all of them? Geez, will they have enough of them? Well, I can't do anything but help when it is needed.ahha! Now I get it, they want me to help when they've run out of them. Fine. Thank goodness I've stocked up on them! Hmm? They want me to position myself at the fence near the missile launcher? I thought they'll require me to be within the base's perimeters! Now I know what Seifer's idea is! The virius in the missile has a life! Thus, if I were to use death, the virius will die too! Cool, that will help him in the overall grade!  
  
Seifer's POV @ the base, near the missiles  
  
We've taken down all the guards nearby without raising an alarm! Man, how lousy can these guys' battling skills get? Even Evelyn was unscathed! Yep, as I'd expected, disabling the missiles will definitely raise the alarms. Looks like we'll have to get ready for the onslaught of them. Evelyn will of course be the one to fiddle with the controls. Our stock of deaths will definitely be depleted. "Alright, are all of you ready? Let's not waste any more time and get the plan going. On 3. 1.2.3!"  
  
Back to Quistis.  
  
Looks like they've gotten their asses moving. Deaths at ready. the enemies are moving in! Surprisingly, there wasn't half as many enemies as he'd expected! I won't be surprised if we could decimate the entire group!  
  
5 minutes later. Success! The mission was a snap! Looks like all of the cadets will become SeeDs! On top of that their success on this mission will boost their SeeD rank. Finally, I won't have to teach him again!  
  
##############It's reviewing time!############### Hi, it's me again! Well what did you think of this chapter? Actually, I was playing with the idea of Quistis being in trouble. But I decided against it because Quistis is somewhat too strong. Hurray 'coz the Romance is about to unfold! And yes, all the characters will find out about their past, just like I'd hinted in the earlier chapters. Your eyes might just pop at the ideas! So, look out for it! Harle^_^ 


	10. The curtains are raising

Chapter 10 Disclaimer: I don't own any of the charcters featured in this fic. Squaresoft owns them and refused to sell them to me! Sob.  
  
Seifer's POV in the transport "home"  
  
God, the mob looked so big! Though it's much smaller than what we'd expected. Heh, thank goodness I came up with the idea of using the death spell to safeguard the virus. Luckily the missile was not launched. Otherwise, the effects will be disasterous! Come to think about it, Lincoln wasn't half bad after all. Though without him, I could have still managed the mob on my own. But he made the job much easier. I did not have to use even 25% of my strength! On the whole there wasn't any difficulties. In fact, it was even relaxing! Oh, Instructor is coming towards me. Have gotta thank her for her death spells.  
  
"Seifer?"  
  
"Yes, Instructor."  
  
"Congratulations, you've finally passed the test. Guess I won't have to see an old classmate being my student again. Great, my classroom will finally have some piss with the class joker out of it."  
  
"You hate me so much huh, Instructor Trepe? So much that you can't wait to see your favourite student, me, graduate from your class? Oh yeah, I almost forgot, you only have eyes for your prize student, Commander Leonhart."  
  
".I don't wish to quarrel with you on the day you graduate."she turned to leave.  
  
"Wait a minute, Instructor Trepe. You left these with me the other day."  
  
She spun around and asked "What?"  
  
"These. I don't need them anymore. Looks like you haven't forgotten that incident." I returned the X-potion and Phoenixe Down to her.  
  
"Oh, these. Well, you may have them as my graduation present to you. As for the incident which occurred a few years ago, who can ever forget it? Especially when that fire burnt the building down? Thank god there wasn't anybody in that old building." she replied with a sigh.  
  
Both of us were silent for a moment. Then I decided to change the subject.  
  
"Instructor Trepe."  
  
"Err, please call me Quistis from now on. I'm no longer your instructor now that you've passed the test."  
  
"Err, right. Instr. no, Quistis, where was your childhood home? I'd known you since I came to Garden but you never told me about it."  
  
"Sigh. Even if I wanted to, I can't. You see, I come from an orphanage. That's all I know, because that ophanage brainwashes all the children when they arrive or leave the orphanage. They do that because every child there had a sad past of some sort and after living in the orphanage, the children will find some solace which will be lost upon leaving that place. So, they would rather brainwash us than to leave us with some memories filled with sadness."  
  
"How coincidental! That was exactly what happened to me. Am I right to say that they will return your memory if you requested for it after you're 18? That's the procedure for my orphanage."  
  
"Strange. It's the same for mine! Unless we came from the same orphanage?"  
  
That idea struck me at the same time. Before we could talk more about it, Xu walked into the holding area, and told us that we will be reaching Balamb Garden in 5 minutes and that Headmaster Cid wishes to speak to Quistis once she gets back to Garden.  
  
"Well, see you at the graduation ball tonight." She turned and walked out of the door leading to the 'balcony' of the transport.  
  
############ Ahem! It's reviewing time! #############  
  
Well, that's a short chapter. Yup, I was more 'free' and decided to write more while I still can. Warning, in a few weeks' time I'll be so busy, I'll probably only be able to update only once a fortnight! Sob. But what can I do since the term exams are coming up? *sigh* so, wish me luck for my exams! Harle^_^ 


	11. The play begins

Chapter 11  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters featured in this fic.  
  
Quisits' POV ( Just before the ball.)  
  
Yawn. Wonder what I'm going to wear for the ball. Perhaps the off-the- shoulders dress? Or the periwinkle blue one? Or perhaps the Turquoise one? *Sigh* I should've asked Rinoa to help me on what to wear. I've problem deciding what to wear. Perhaps it's not so good that Garden decided to abolish the "SeeD uniform only" rule.  
  
"Just then, the doorbell rang. I ran to answer the door. It turned out to be selphie. Well, she has good taste. Maybe she can help me choose.  
  
"Hi Selph! What made you pay me a visit?"  
  
"Well I just thought that you might want some help with choosing your dress. or that you might like this dress." She lifted the cover on the dress she was carrying. What I saw almost made my jaw drop in pleasant surprise.  
  
It was a denim dress! Though it was not sexy, it had attitude. For that matter, I'd always wished to wear something like that. But I just didn't have a chance to.  
  
" Do you like it? Me and Rinoa went shopping yesterday and thought that you might look good in this. We wanted you to wear it at the ball."  
  
"What can I say when it's a gift from two people with extremely good taste? I'd always wanted to wear something this exotic! It's just that I did not think that I'll look good in this."  
  
"Then go put it on!"  
  
An hour later.  
  
"Come on Quist. You do look good in this. There's no need to be shy. I bet the guys won't be able to tell who you are now that you in this dress. You're gonna rule the ball! But leave Irvine alone okay? He's very flirtatious." Selphie was trying to convince me while she was attempting to get me out of my room. Rinoa, who was pushing me out from behind agreed.  
  
"Yeah! Why should you not go to the ball? It will be a waste if you don't turn up!"  
  
"Alright, alright. I'll come along." I replied finally giving up the struggle.  
  
On the way to the ballroom, almost every none female stopped and whispered "Who on earth is she?". God, I can't believe how embarrassed I was. Rinoa and Selphie had managed to do my hair up in a way which I would not agree with if I was in my normal state. Somehow, I looked too cool to be true. I hope that I won't bump into Seifer in my current state. He'll probably die of laughter. I'd better get out of people's sight as far as possible.  
  
As if he was telepathic, Seifer was the very first person I bumped into when I entered the ballroom.  
  
"Whoa! Quistis, what happened to your usual clip-uped hair and the prim and proper kind of dress code? Are you suffering from a concussion?" Seifer exclaimed. I couldn't help but blush. I mean, who wouldn't, given such a situation? Strangely, he was blushing too.  
  
" It's the work of Selph and Rinny." I replied with some exasperation in my voice. It's understandable why he reacted like that. In fact, anybody would, now that I have streaks of blue in my hair. Thank god the streaks were only temporary! I turned around, expecting to see Selphie and Rinoa behind me. They were already halfway across the room, chatting with their boyfriends. Sigh, fine, I'll chat with Seifer instead. That should prevent the rest of the males from trying to get me for a last minute date.  
  
"So, Seifer, are you nervous about the presentation later?"  
  
"No. Only lame idiots get nervous."  
  
"Can you try to be a bit less 'cold' for once? No wonder people say that you and Squall resemble each other! It's a wonder how two people with similar characters can hate each other so much. Why, I won't be surprised if the peop."  
  
"No, I'm not like Leonhart. He can even make Ifrit freeze in hell if he wanted to. Not that I can't, I just won't." He replied in an instant, cutting me off in mid-sentence.  
  
I couldn't help but giggle at that. "Well, exaggerated as it may sound, but I can't help but agree." I was making my way towards the balcony, grabbing a whistle filled with champagne. Seifer did the same and followed me to the balcony. When we were at the balcony, we both took a sip of the champagne. Before I could ask him what was his plans for his future, he asked me something which I did not expect.  
  
"So, are you jealous of Rinoa?"  
  
I almost choked on my champagne. I turned and saw that Rinoa was dancing with Squall to the tune of "Eyes on me".  
  
"What for? Oh, you mean Leonhart. Well, no. Not anymore. I've sort of gotten over him already. I mean, I can't possibly live the rest of my life nursing a broken heart all because of him. So they say, there's plenty of "fish" in the pond. What's more, I've adopted this new idea. 'Those who make you cry aren't worthy of your love at all.' Which can also be used to help other ladies busy nursing their broken hearts. Why do you ask anyway?" I answered truthfully, since there's nothing to hide and that I've already gotten over him.  
  
"What if I told you that one of students has been in love with you since he first stepped into Balamb Garden? Would you accept him or reject him?"  
  
I looked at him curiously and saw that he was rather serious. I decided to do something that was both very stupid and smart. I'd decided to tell him what I felt. "Hmm. Well, if I like him, I'll accept and go out with him. If I don't like him, I'll tell him straight. That way, he won't feel half as much pain compared to if I told him only after a long period of time."  
  
"What if that student was me?"  
  
I couldn't help but to look at him with surprise and shock.  
  
"Do you know how torturous it is to have to pretend to hate you? I think that you know that I treat you in this manner because I felt that you'd abandoned me when you became a SeeD instructor. But the other reason is because I felt that I was inferior to you and wasn't worthy of you." He was blushing a slight bit, which made him look, well, there's only one adjective for it, really cute. For once, he looked like a little boy. I suppose I looked like a little girl myself, for I could feel the blood rushing up my cheeks. I tried to control the blush, but for once, nothing worked.  
  
Luckily, for the both of us, the intercom buzzed and announced for all the new SeeD graduates to gather at the side room next to the stage for a short briefing.  
  
"Well, whatever your reply may be, tell me tomorrow night at the lovers' corner in the training centre. 12 midnight sharp. Which gives you 29 hours and 30 minutes to give me your answer." He said, consulting his watch, his blush subsiding and returning to his usual self. Then he turned away and walked to the side room.  
  
I couldn't help but feel dazed after his so-called confession.  
  
############## It's reviewing time! ############### Yeah! The romance opens! Seifer finally confessed! Well, it's moi again. Sorry about not updating soon enough. But honestly, who will actually go online to update her fanfic when her exams are just around the corner? A big thank you to all the reviewees (and 'flamers') so far. I noticed that Seifer seems a bit out of sorts but if I don't make the fic that way, it's buh-bye to the seiftis factor. Oh, by the way, in the next few chapters, other than the progressing relationship, the sweet couple will discover their dark heritage. Then, the story will darken too. But, there will be the seiftis factor and the 'cupids' factor to liven things up. Heh heh. So, watch out for the upcoming chapters. Harle^_^ 


	12. An anticipating knight

Chapter 12  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters featured in this story. Squaresoft refused to sell them to me. Sniff.  
  
Quistis' POV (still at the ball.)  
  
I was frozen in my boots for quite some time after Seifer "confessed". Selphie came along and asked me why was I looking so lost by myself at the balcony. It only then did I return to my usual state. I, of course, told her that it was nothing and that I was just thinking. Then I followed her and joined Rinoa and the rest. Somehow, I managed to stay detatched from the rest of the group even though there was plenty of conversation going on. For the rest of the night at the ball, I was in a dream-like state. Thank goodness that I did not see Seifer again for the rest of the night, other than when he went onto the stage for the prize presentation. Otherwise, my head would be in an utter mess.  
  
At the end of the ball, I walked back to dormitory and entered my room. I slipped out of my dress and took a cold shower. I really needed to clear my thoughts. I turned on the faucets and adjusted the water to a cool, comfortable temperature. Whilst I scrubbed my head with my favourite icy cool shampoo, I thought of what I actually felt for Seifer. Admittedly, I do feel something for him. In fact, since we met a few years back when we entered Balamb Garden together. During then, we both seemed to remember nothing due to the brainwash we both had. That emptiness in our heads made us feel totally insecure. Naturally, we relied on each other for the security and gradually became really close friends. Though nothing in the 'girl-boy' sense happened between us. Our friendship ended when I became SeeD. He was totally upset. I tried to console him, promising him that I will help him get his SeeD certificate. Which I indirectly did when I became his instructor. Somehow the dislike turned into hatred of some sort when that happened.  
  
As I scrubbed my body with soap, I began to think what I actually felt for him. Was it friendship? Yes. but is there something more? There seems to be something else, but what is it? The more I thought about it, the more puzzled I felt. Finally, I decided to stop thinking about it and go get some sleep. I'll let nature take it's path. Then I slipped into my favourite black silk pajamas and went to sleep.  
  
Seifer's POV (after the ball, in his room.) I slipped out of the suit I'd put on at the ball and stepped into the shower. As I felt the cool fluid thunder on my skin, I couldn't help but wonder what Quistis was doing and what she felt about me. For some reason or another, I actually revealed what I truly felt for her. I don't know why I did that. I mean, I'd restrained myself for what seems like forever, but I had that outburst tonight. Maybe it was because of how exceptionally beautiful she was in that unusual outfit. Well, I'll get my answer from her tomorrow night. Much as I hope that my love will be requited, it would indeed be better if she could give me a definite answer rather than to leave it a mystery, even if she did not feel the same as I feel for her. I shrugged inwardly and decided to sleep on it and leave matters till tomorrow.  
  
Quistis' POV (the morning after the ball.)  
  
I woke up and jumped out of my bed. I went to my window and opened the curtains and saw the beach not far away, fire cavern towards the left and a bit of the mountains in the corner. I was lucky to get this room. This room had probably the best view in the entire garden and the weather was great that day. I stayed there for a moment and let the breeze blow at my face before I went to wash up. As I washed up, my mind went through my agenda. I have a lesson as usual up till 3 pm and some tution for the weaker ones up till 5 pm. Then I'm to meet Rinny and Selph for dinner at Seaside Niche at 6 pm. Actually, they wanted me to come along with them to the bar and drink with them and their boyfriends but I decided not to. After dinner I'll do some shopping at Balamb. Then I was to meet Seifer at the lovers corner at 12 midnight. *Sigh* Since I did not really prepare myself, I guess my reply will be at its most truthful. I hope he was not joking. I shrugged and put on a sleeveless lilac turtleneck and a pair of black jeans instead of my usual peach coloured battle outfit. Then I decided to add a light blue coloured cardigan to the outfit. Some loose powder and lip gloss completed the outfit. I did not intend to come back to my room until I've spoken to Seifer. I clipped Save the Queen to my jeans and dropped my compact and lip gloss into my purse before going to the classrooms.  
  
############### It's reviewing time! ################ Yay! The ballet begins! Of course, Quistis will have good news for Seifer. There will be a romantic scene between the two of them, though there won't be a steamy one, yet. Anyway, my fic will not be too detailed for those scenes. I'll leave the imagining to you, the readers. It's also for the benefit of the younger readers. There's no need to pollute them. A big thank you to all the reviewees! Harle^_^ 


	13. Quistis' reply

Chapter 13  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters featured in this fic, Squaresoft does and they refused to sell them to moi. *pout*  
  
Still From Quistis' POV  
  
"Quist, what's the matter with you? You look so far away. Or is it PMS?" Rinny asked me, looking very concerned. I felt like telling her that yes I'm troubled and it's because Seifer just confessed to me. But obviously I can't. So I replied that I was fine.  
  
"You sure?" God, do you think that I can relax now that there's only 4 hours left before I tell Seifer my feelings towards him and I still don't have any idea what I'm going to tell him? Gracious, I'd probably freak out!  
  
Rinny saw that I wasn't about to tell her what was wrong with me and gave up by changing the topic. Thank god, or I'll be really irritated with her, and she will have a problem getting anything out of me. She asked me why I wasn't going to the bar along with them. I replied that I had to finish setting the paper for the students. She accepted the explanation willingly, though she was a bit suspicious. Then conversation flowed over me, and I cut myself out of the conversation by pretending I was listening. It's amazing how effective simple replies can get.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
9 pm, After dinner with the rest.  
  
I walked into the streets after saying goodbye to Rinny and the rest. I decided to go shopping for some clothes, essentials and comics for some leisure reading. I dropped in to the boutique selling casual wear. As I went through the racks I saw a cute T-shirt with a baby lion on the center and decided to try it on, picking up a pair of black coloured jeans on the way to the changing room. They looked really nice on me and I decided to purchase them. Then I went to the comics shop across the road and purchased the latest copy of my favourite comic. It has been published for 2 weeks and I didn't have a chance to get it because of the field tests. I went into the pharmacy and purchased some facial wash, cotton wool and toothpaste. Great, it is only 9:30 pm. There's still two and a half hours left. Guess I'll take a walk down the beach to calm myself down. I took off my boots and knee-length socks and stepped onto the sand, feeling the grains between my toes. Somehow I felt extremely relaxed when the sea breeze rustled my hair. I sat there thinking till it was 11 pm.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Seifer's POV. An hour before the confession.  
  
God, what's wrong with me? I know I'm nervous about Quistis' confession, but why can't I even concentrate on reading the magazine? A nasty little voice in my head replied, "Well it's just that Quistis matters a lot to you!" Oh fine, since I can't concentrate I'll take a short walk at the Quad and fight some of the monstrosities at the training centre.  
  
On my way to the training centre, I bumped into Raijin. Initially I didn't recognise him because he was dressed in a different manner. He's been dressing differently since I became the sorcerer's knight. Probably because my influence on him was gone. We greeted each other and began to chat.  
  
" How's things going for you? Oh, I forgot to congratulate you for becoming a SeeD."  
  
"Thanks. I heard that you intend to marry Fujin when the both of you become SeeDs or when you turn 18."  
  
" Why did u suddenly talk about this? Oh, I get it. you've got a girl of ur dreams. So who is she? Quistis?"  
  
I could only nod.  
  
" I should have known. Well if you want her, you have to show that you really love her. Argh, I have to go! See you around." He turned to leave.  
  
I stood up and went to the training centre. I fought a few monsters and was finally at the lovers' corner. She was already waiting for me. She did not see me coming because her back was towards me. She looked really beautiful with the wind blowing at her. I walked up to her slowly and called her when I was behind her. She spun around and blushed at the sight of me. I decided to go straight to the point.  
  
"So, what's your answer?"  
  
"Errm.I'm not to sure."  
  
Then I did something that was really stupid but I did not regret doing it. I hugged her and planted a kiss on her lips. Then, while she blushed even redder, I asked her "Does that help in your decision?"  
  
She simply turned away to avoid facing me.  
  
"So can I take that as a yes?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
I was so overwhelmed with joy, I decided to go away before I explode. I hugged her from behind and whispered to her goodbye and that I'd see her tomorrow. Then I ran out into the training centre and let out a whoop of joy.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Yay! Quistis has replied! Smile everyone! What's going to happen will aid in their relationship so watch out for it. Anyway, I've come to a decision. I will still write all the steamy scenes except that it will be in a separate fic. That's for the benefit of all readers, so you can decide which version you want to read. Don't worry, the only difference will be the difference in "maturity". The fic will be titled "The chapters not meant for children" so watch out for it. It will only be functional when the steamy scenes come in. Keep the reviews flowing in ok? Thank you for the reviews so far. Oh, yeah, I'm sorry that I took so long in updating the fic. I was really busy, just like I'd warned you guys before. Harle^_^ 


	14. Cupids' cue?

Chapter 14  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the featured characters. Squaresoft does and they were so mean as to not sell it to me. (sniff)  
  
Seifer's POV (the morning after the reply)  
  
I woke up at 8 am in the morning. I got off my bed and opened the curtains. Somehow, the weather felt exceptionally good. Then I remebered the reason why I was somewhat abnormal. Was it my imagination or has Quistis really given me the green light? No, that definitely not my imagination. I can still remember her blushing. Then what am I waiting for? I should get my ass moving and ask her out! I went to the basin and washed up. As I was about to put on my usual outfit (trenchcoat, black t-shirt and black jeans), I thought of where I might want to bring Quistis. Maybe fishing? I guess I should ask her where she might wish to go. I picked up my gunblade and put it in its sheath which is attached to my black jeans rather than to just simply hold it in my hands. I don't want to alarm her, do I?  
  
I went to the classroom after I got my breakfast, thinking that there was probably where I would find her. Just as I'd expected, she was there, marking the papers through the computer. I gave her the cup of mocha I bought at the cafeteria on my way there.  
  
"Thanks. I was actually thinking of getting a cup. I'm amazed that you know that I can't do without my morning coffee and that my favourite is mocha. Looks like you've been doing your homework." she said in one grateful breath.  
  
I took the opportunity and asked her if she slept well.  
  
"Not really. What about you?"  
  
"No, of course not. Not when I was wondering if you meant what you said and where you might want to go with me if you really meant what you said. Say, have you tried fishing?"  
  
Quistis spluttered over her coffee as a group of lower classmen came into the classroom. "What on earth are you talking about? If you continue harrassing me, I shall have to report you to the commander!"  
  
"What.You mean that you didn't mean what you said yesterday?"  
  
"I think, you are either thinking that it's a great joke to play on me or you are suffering from delusions that I'm returning your imaginary ardour, in which both cases require attention. Garden cannot allow problematic SeeDs like you on important missions. Class, please read the tutorial regarding the junctioning of your magic while I bring this poor lad who is suffering from problems with reality to Dr Kadowaki. I will have a discussion regarding the tutorial upon my return, so you'd better follow my instructions."was the cold commanding reply from Quistis. I was so crestfallen that I did not react when she grabbed my arm and dragged me into the lift.  
  
She waited till there was nobody before entering the lift. Then she clicked B1. I said in surprise "Instructor, isn't the infirmary on the 1st floor?" She did not reply but lugged me towards the control room which was always deserted.  
  
Then she said "God, you're so dense! Can't you tell that I mean what I said yesterday and what I said in the classroom was but an act?"  
  
I stared at her before the truth finally dawned upon me. "But why the act?"  
  
"Haven't you heard of the rumour that is flying in the Garden? I don't know how, but someone's already discovered that you're asking me out! You know the rules. The students are not supposed to date! Not in Garden at least. I don't want to make the junior classmen think that they are encouraged to date! Plus, I don't think we want the Trepies and the members of your mini fanclub shadowing us, do we? So can we like, leave our personal matters for after the school hours?"  
  
"Fine. So, do you want to go out tonight? I was thinking of going fishing. The beach with fishing piers near Balamb are great for fishing. And the silence is great for a date. But only if you agree, of course."  
  
"I don't see why not. But what will happen to our dinner?" replied Quistis.  
  
"We can buy some pizza and drinks on the way to the pier. Plus, the fishes taste great and love pepperoni pizza."  
  
"Really? I guess that's fine then. But when do we meet? I can't leave till 5.30 pm."said Quistis with a frown.  
  
"That's okay, there's plenty of time left for fishing. So, I guess I'll meet you at the front gate at 6. Don't worry about the gear and worms, I have more than enough for the both of us. You'd better get back to your adoring classmen, before their brains wonder to the possibility of us dating." I teased with a smile.  
  
She punched my arm and gave my a peck on my cheek before turning to leave. "See you later."  
  
I watched her board the lift and waved her goodbye, before leaving the room myself. As I was walking down the corridor leading to the library, a messenger came to me and told me to report to Commander Leonhart. I made my way there, wondering what could be the matter. I went into the office and marched up to him and saluted him before saying "Almasy reporting to the commander."  
  
"Good, you're finally here. I thought that you might not turn up at all. Well, let's get down to buisness. The Balamb hotel has been burgled and the sercurity guard was killed. The client wants us to send a SeeD along and investigate the matter. Since Zell, Irvine, Selphie and Quistis are on duty and you are the best among the new batch of SeeDs, you are to take up this job. The job should be of little difficulty to you, so I believe you can do a good job of it and take care of yourself. It's a daytime job, so it won't interfere with your personal affairs. It may stretch up till three days' worth of your mornings and afternoons though." said Squall in an official tone.  
  
"What are the losses suffered by the hotel? How was the security guard murdered?" I asked, wondering where I was supposed to start if I did not have any information.  
  
"The information and money for the mission is in this folder. As for your payment, it's already sitting in your bank account. Dismissed."was the nonchalant reply as he turned to his papers.  
  
I left the office and went into my room to read the information. The sercurity guard was brutally killed last night. He had signs of torture all over his body. He was killed by a slash on his his neck. The murder weapon was probably a gunblade and the murderer was most likely to be a young female, given the build of the criminal featured on the screenshot from the sercurity camera. The guard was tortured in a different spot and there was no camera at that spot. The hotel lost a precious antique crystal chandelier and all the jewelled lamps in the hotel. The jewels set in the other pieces of furniture and all the torches were stolen, matches and batteries included. Great, I've got a burglar with a trademark. I'd better check the archives of the other forces and see if the freak has acted in other areas.  
  
############################################### Hi, long time no see. I'm really sorry for not updating in the past century, but if you wish to blame someone, go blame my stupid computer. It's not my fault that it crashed, disabling me from typing out my story. Anyhow, Quistis will go on the date in either next chapter or the one following the next, depending on how long Seifer's investigations get. This case is crucial to the story, so do remember the clues in this chapter! Do review, even if you're angry with me for not updating in a million years. Sob. Harle ;_ ; 


	15. Cupids' Work

Chapter 15  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured in this fic. Squaresoft does and they refused to sell them to me, even though I offered them US$1m and I kneeled like a statue @ their office door for a week, showered with humiliating stares. Sob. *Blush*  
  
Zell's POV (at the cafeteria)  
  
I was on duty at the engines in the basement. God, Squall was so worried about the engines being sabotaged that he made all the qualified SeeDs go on guard duty once a week, in blocks of 8 hours. Oh well, I can't blame him for that. It is, after all, for the safety of the rest.  
  
I leaned against the wall of the corridor leading to the engine room and read Combat King No.008, trying to learn a new attack called Wrath of the Dead, which was very complicated. But given the result I got from trying out on a T-rexuar, it is way better than "My Final Heaven", since the poor lizard was killed in one stroke.  
  
I was about to see what was the best knuckle I can use to get the best result possible when I heard footsteps coming from the walkway a few levels above. I recognised the voices of the person, no, two persons in an instant. Who could forget Seifer's voice, especially when he used it to offend me in any way possible? And Quistis' bossy tone? I darted into a spot that was not visible from their point of view, since I thought that they would want some privacy given the fact that they came all the way down here, which is totally deserted. They went into the control room and started a conversation.  
  
Though it was totally impolite, I eavesdropped on them anyway. All I can say about what I heard is, the crazy plans which were devised by Irvine was totally unneccessary. Why, the lovebirds have already gotten their asses moving! Maybe, the plans won't be wasted after all, since it can be used to intensify their "experience". Plus, they would really appreciate it, given their close relationship. God, I can't wait till Irvine and the rest hear about this. I'm amazed that each and every one of us are such good secret keepers! I sure hope that they are good at acting as well, since we'll have to pretend that we don't know anything about Seifer and Quistis' relationship.  
  
******* (Seifer's POV, 12 noon)  
  
The hotel was roped off, just as I'd expected. I went to the hotel owner who was always outside the hotel and asked him to let me in.  
  
"You don't know how glad I am to see you. My wife had such a great shock when she came and opened the hotel. The jewelled accessories gone, sercurity guard dead, had I been the one who discovered this first, I would have fainted."  
  
I stepped over the red tape and requested that I am allowed to do some investigations by myself. The hotel was left in the same state as it had been when the local police visited the scene. I did the grid and recorded all the new discoveries I found. I found that the culprit had probably commited the crime in order to gain the attention of the authorities. There was no record of a similar crime that had the same situation. This monstrous person moust have stolen the jewels as a symbol of something. As for who this person is, why she did this and what the jewels represented, I'll most definitely have to find out. Since it was only 2 pm when I finished the hotel, I decided to scout for clues at the sleasier bars in Balamb in order to get a rough idea who the criminal might be.  
  
******* (Irvine's POV, 4 pm)  
  
I went to the cafeteria like a good little boy when Zell's shift was ending, just as I'd promised him. I was the first one there and I almost had my butt bored off me. I was so very tempted to get to know a raven haired girl, whose name was Belle unless my ears were playing tricks on me. Plus, she was egging me on. Why else was she raising her skirt hem, crossing and re-crossing her legs? When I was about to move my ass onto the vacant chair next to her and get really up close and personal, an annoyingly familiar voice went, "Irvine, I believe that you were asked to come here for the meeting regarding the matters of you-know-who, rather than to come here in an attempt to break your promise to Selphie." Great. Zell's here. Time for serious buisness and a total loss of a chance to know more females before I pop Selphie the question. I satisfied myself by saying "What about your rendezvous with.Ummph!"  
  
Zell had stuffed his fist into my mouth before I could say anymore words. (Personal Note from Zell: Is my hand too small or his mouth too big? From the writer: My guess is that Zell has an unexpected gain in accuracy, though he already had quite a good one to begin with. He wasn't half as klutzy as Laguna.) His fist was accompanied by "I thought we had a deal? If you leak out mine, the Garden would soon know yours too!" He tried to pull his hand out of my mouth, but after exerting himself half to death without any avail, he gave up. (Irvine's note: Much to my relief. I thought that he would pull half my teeth out along with his fist.) I could see half the cafeteria rolling about on their sides. God, what is going to happen to me? I cannot let the pretty leprecauns see me in such a state! How am I ever going to have a date if Selphie ditches me?  
  
I signalled to Zell that I wanted a piece of paper and a pencil, which he got for me from the few who weren't rolling on their sides. I drew, with much difficulty, that he should unclench his fist just a slight bit and try again. This time, his fist came out with a loud pop. I massaged my jaw and said "Don't you ever stick your fist into my mouth again. I know that it's very kind of you to pave the pathway for Selphie's tongue, but I don't need any adjustment so that I can look like a toad!"  
  
"What's the commotion all about?"  
  
I turned and waved at her upon seeing that Rinny had just entered the cafeteria. Zell simply stayed in his seat, vaguely acknowledging her presence,since he was reading the ideas we've discussed so far(I guess he's too busy with being in charge of our mission.) While we waited for the rest to come, I had a short, non-sexual-harassment chat with Rinoa.  
  
"So, Rinny, was your request to Matron successful?"  
  
"Yes. She said she understood that I need to have a longer vacation before she begins her tutelege. I think that she knows about our plan. She is, in any case, the previous sorceress, isn't she?"  
  
"I would be surprised if she didn't."  
  
"Back to the question, what was the commotion about?"  
  
I had no choice but to tell her what happened. She was laughing so badly that she had tears rolling down her cheek. Just as she rubbed away her tears of mirth, the rest of the group appeared. She ran towards the male figure and leapt into his arms. He spun her around and set her down onto her feet before leading her towards the table where the other three members included on the mission where grinning at the site of the lovebirds.  
  
"So, when can we get your wedding invitations?" asked Selphie teasingly. She was answered by a playful smack on her arm, courtesy of Rinoa of course.  
  
"Look, are we here to discuss the 'action plan' suggested by Irvine and Zell or are we here to discuss my personal relationship? If you were intending of the latter, you can expect me to leave in this instant."grumbled Squall.  
  
I stated in a matter-of-fact tone"Fine. Squall, you said that you have a job that requires 7 SeeD members, which is supposed to start in 5 days time, with the starting point in Dollet, right? My idea is to let all of us, Quistis and of course Seifer to go on this mission. After all, this job is eyed by all the other mercenary forces and we don't want to make a mess of this job by using the new SeeDs, do we? After all, we are supposedly the best among the Gardens. With the exception of Rinny, but she is still a half SeeD, given the fact that she has fought the sorceress along with the rest of us."  
  
"And who will take charge of Balamb Garden while we are gone? Don't you dare suggest the new SeeDs." was Squall's immediate retort.  
  
"Squall, can you please stop commenting about the new SeeDs in this manner? They are quite capable, despite the fact that they are new." complained Selphie, setting down the pen which she had been using to record the things mentioned.  
  
"I've already thought of that. Well, here's a transmitter unit which can be connected to the mainframe and wrist transmitters which I got Xu, Zell and Nida to help me rig up. With this baby around, we will have constant contact with Balamb Garden and other SeeD members on the mission. They also act as a daily planner, perfect for people like Squall." Was my reply.  
  
"Nice plan. But what if the other forces decide that they should eliminate us while we are far away, at places such as the Centra Continent?" asked Squall with a frown on his face.  
  
"Oh honey, can you stop being such a spoil-sport? After all, the plan is there to benefit all of us."whined Rinny in a purry voice.  
  
"Ah, I've also solved that question too. Well, while we travel in the Ragnarok, Balamb Garden can follow us. In a slightly further distance, such as 50 miles away. At least it won't be too far away. We would be able to get back within 15 minutes, since the Ragnarok's greatest speed is 200 miles per hour."came my expected reply.  
  
"Fine. Just like any other mission, the information is classified, so I will have to brief you officially. I will ask you to come to my office in 4 days, so be prepared."replied Squall, finally giving in to the others with a slight hint of exasperation in his voice.  
  
"Thanks, Commander. I will make sure that you get the biggest piece of Quistis and Seifer's wedding cake."said Irvine with a grin.  
  
Just as everyone wondered why Zell was so silent that day, he suddenly piped "Actually, I would say that they would love Squall for the opportunity to bond."  
  
"Why is that so?" I asked, unable to contain my curiosity.  
  
Thus Zell told the entire group what he saw in the basement. His tale ended with the amused faces of the rest. I too was totally overthrown by the tale. I remarked "Whoa, the dream couple has already started before the plan even began to unfold. Are they that eager?"  
  
"Actually, I felt that they might already have feelings for each other. Remember how he rescued Quistis at the end of the final battle? And his enimity towards me? And how concerned Quistis was when he decided to attack the president? In fact, I have a feeling that their fondness has already begun at the orphanage. Quistis might have already forgotten about what exactly happened since she's the only one who did not keep a diary. And Seifer was not with us when we talked about the past at Trabia Garden. Plus, there is the pill that we took when we left the orphanage. That pill was meant to surpress the memories in our heads. I've already taken the pill which will gradually restore my memories. If you guys intend to know your past, go get the pill from Matron. I believe that she would be willing to give you the pill, so long as you are not afraid of your memories."said Squall, suddenly turning into a spring of knowledge.  
  
"Why in the world did you not tell us?"scolded Zell.  
  
"I simply didn't think that the knowledge would matter to you. If you'd asked me, I would have gladly told you what you needed to know, unless I had a very good reason not to!"was Squall's simple reply.  
  
"Chill out, both of you!"yelled me, Rinoa and Sefie in complete unison. The effect was immediate, both of them stopped speaking as though they were on different mountains. The sudden attention from the others in the cafeteria probably aided in cooling the heads of the two angry bulls. The tension was gone when someone suddenly stepped onto someone else's foot and his try of food went flying all over the room.  
  
"Errm. you know what? I think that we should end the meeting already. I've got to go and tutor the junior classmen at 5 pm and I only have 5 minutes left to get to the training center.  
  
"Dismissed."I said, raising from my seat myself.  
  
#################################################### Well, that was a long chapter. For me that is. Hope you guys like it. I've lengthened the chapters, just as some of you have requested. As you can see, the mystery is of extreme importance to the story. As for how it will relate to the story, you'll have to read on, though the more intellectually enabled ones would be able to have a slight idea of what the story will be like. Anyhow, though the story is definitely getting darker, you will definitely enjoy the date in the next chapter. The date could have been in this chapter, but the dialogue between the other characters had to be this long. Some of you are also anticipating the steamy scenes. Well, here's a spoiler. The scene would occur in the Ragnarok. Yes, the Ragnarok. A big thank you to all those who've reveiwed so far. As for the rest of you who have read this fic, pls review. Don't simply put me as one of your favourite authors and not review. Harle ;_; 


	16. Ruined Chances?

Chapter 16  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the charaters featured in this fic. So dun look for me should you find the characters unsatisfactory or is highly interested in buying the characters. Whichever the case, go look for Squaresoft. A word of advice, don't bother trying. They are a bunch of mean old cronies who are exceptionally good with designing electronic games and RPG characters.  
  
Quistis' POV  
  
I clipped Save the Queen back onto my holder and got all the junior classmen to gather. "All right, that's enough for the day. I see that you've made some progress, but we'll meet here again next week at the same time. If you want extra lessons and think you are up to it, you can join the senior classes on Fridays. But please inform me about your participation beforehand. Please rest well. Dismissed." I made sure that all the junior classmen went out of the training centre before exiting myself. I walked back to my dormitory and got myself ready for my night appointment with Seifer. I took off my shoes and went my cupboard, trying to decide what to wear. I looked at the three sets of peach-coloured battle suit and thought at once not to put it on. I looked at the dresses. nah, too dressy. In the end, I picked up a spegetti with a matching cardigan in matching pastel colours and a pair of denim jeans since it wasn't a very cold night. I took out a matching handbag and dropped in the bare essentials (wallet, mobile, lipgloss, tissues and compact) before slipping on my footwear. I picked out a pair hightops in a shade of grey after thinking that the sandals would not be much protection for my foot and we would be doing a fair bit of walking. Then I clipped my Save the Queen to the side of my jeans before closing the door ofmy room behind me.  
  
I wondered if a pizza and some fish would be sufficent, so I bought some sandwiches and jelly. If we wanted the jelly to be cold, it would be a simple matter of casting Blizzard on it. I moved to the front gate and waited for him. I looked at my watch. Well, he should be here anytime soon. Suddenly I heard a honking from behind me. I spun around and saw Seifer in a car. I asked incredulously "Where are you hurrying to?" not thinking that the fishing pier was considerably far away.  
  
It was Seifer's turn to stare. "Well you can't expect us to walk all the way to the pier can you? By the time we get there, the fishes would already be asleep if walked. So, hop in."  
  
I stepped over the railing and got onto the seat next to him and we were off. "Where are we going to get our dinner? I already got some sandwiches and jelly as backup." Seifer gave a chuckle and said "Why, you've got no confidence in my culinary and fishing skills? As for the pizza, it's already on the back seat. We can always warm it up if it gets cold. We can have a small barbeque to roast the fish. The fish taste exceptionally nice this way."  
  
We chatted during the entire ride, laughing at each other's jokes. He spoke up just as we finished talking about the last joke. "That was riddiculous.Ah, we're here." He maneuvered the car onto the pier. The pier was, just as he said, deserted. We hopped off and went to the back, taking out the food and beverage, fishing rods along with a small set of portable table and chairs. Once we were comfortable, we cast out the lines. As we waited for the fish to be hooked, we had another conversation while eating a slice or two of the pizza. But it barely lasted 20 minutes, because, afterwhich we were too busy reeling the fishes in. We had more than enogh fish to last us for dinner within an hour. Then we decided to go to the beach nearby to finish the rest of our meal and barbeque our fish. We drove for five minutes and found a suitable spot. We set up only the barbeque stand since we would sit either in the car or on the beach. Once the fish was barbequed, we brought all our food and beverage, took off our shoes and sat on the sand. We started on the fish as soon as there was only half the pizza left.  
  
"God, this is so delicious! It tastes even better than what I get at the gourmet fish restaurant. You might have been a world class cook!"I exclaimed in surprise.  
  
"What did I tell ya. But if I was a gourmet cook, would I be enjoying your company, eating the fish we caught and roasted? I wouldn't even have met you!" he said in between mouthfuls. "And that, would have been the one regret of my life."  
  
I blushed just a slight bit upon hearing that. I decided to return his compliment. "Thanks. If I was a selfish person, I would be glad you aren't a gourmet cook, coz I wouldn't want to share your marvellous cooking with anyone else! It's so nice, I won't mind eating eat everyday. Then I'd have a type of food to be crazy about, just like how Zell is obsessed with hotdogs."I finished with a slight giggle. Seifer laughed and said something which made me blush even further. "That would be nice. Except that you would have to promise me that you won't choke just like him at the party after the Sorceress War . I don't want you dead. That is, if I had the chance to cook for you everyday. And there would be no possibility of me doing the procedre with another girl. Coz I'd already have you and you are, to me at least, the best girl on Gaia."  
  
I turned my flushed face to look at him and met his eyes. I felt as though I was an ice cube melting in a sea of jade flames, with all the emotions flowing from his eyes and soul. Then, without any warning or hesitation whatsoever, he embraced me and gently planted his lips on mine. I felt a little bit of soft, warm wetness on my lips and I allowed it into my mouth, upon realising that it was his tongue. We totally went for it. It was so intense, it is a wonder that we did not suffocate. It was, in fact, the first kiss I ever got. Initially, I was nervous, but I caught up with his 'rhythm' and gave him back the kiss. He got even more active upon getting my reply, which resulted in a stronger kiss from me. We sort of lost all contact with the world. His arm moved up my back underneath the spegetti. I gave a slight shudder but made no resistance against that. After all, no point denying it, in a warped way I was enjoying myself. Then, we found ourselves flat on the sand, in a very suggestive position. Who knows what could have happened, had we not suddenly been stirred by footsteps that were not far away from us. We unglued from each other, feeling as though Christmas was suddenly cancelled. We both felt totally disappointed yet somehow relieved. What would happen to the both of us if we ended up with a "little Quistis or little Seifer"? We left the idea of reproduction alone for a period of time.  
  
The thing, or rather person, was a small girl holding a basket of roses. She walked up to Seifer and asked "Sir, would you like to buy some fresh roses for your girlfriend? They were freshly picked from the garden just this afternoon."  
  
Seifer, though still feeling a bit upset, managed to pull himself together and said "I'll take the whole lot."pulling out his wallet from his back pocket. "Thank you so much, sir!" smiled the girl gratefully, passing the flowers, along with the basket, to him. "May you have an enjoyable evening!" was her parting reply as she skipped away. Talk about the worse thing possible to say! Thank god Seifer was more restrained nowadays and the person who intruded on us was a little girl, otherwise, he would have killed the intruder. I tried to ease the tension by saying "Well, too bad we were disturbed. At least it was only a little girl. Imagine how it would be like if we were seen by the other SeeD members! But, isn't it weird? Isn't this place usually deserted?"  
  
Seifer only gave a shrug, having a slight difficulty in hiding his disappointment. Not that I blamed him. We ate the rest of our dinner in silence and disappointment and left before 9.30 pm. (The sandwiches and jelly and ended up as my supper and snacks.)  
  
The Narrator's POV (during the date)  
  
"I'm feeling seasick and I'm not even on a ship yet! For pete's sake, Irvine, drive the car properly!" complained Zell, looking at the verge of throwing up as the 4 wheel drive went onto a rocky patch. The rest of the group stiffled their giggles. Another jolt and Zell stuck his head out, emptying the supply of half digested hotdogs in his stomach onto the road. Selphie, out of good will, patted him on his back and asked "Are you okay? Try these, they might help." She took out a small packet of preserved plums. "I love these. They act as a great snack and can help you feel less uncomfortable when you feel like projectile vomiting. Don't worry, this is how I feel when I'm on boats to small to resist the rocking waves."she said as she tore the packet open and offered the plums to Zell.  
  
"Would I receive such good treatment as well? If I fall sick that is."said Irvine teasingly, while fiddling with the receiver on his lap. Selphie said innocently "Of course, all of you are my friends! And I believe that all my friends deserve to be treated nicely." Either Selphie didn't realise that Irvine was baiting and gave him the reply which he did not wish for or she was merely ignoring the taunt. But let's give her the benefit of doubt.  
  
"Well, you were the one who suggested that we try the mountains! So you only have yourself to blame! After all, we could've used the cover of the trees!" commented Squall savagely from the wheel, even though he felt rather bad about Zell's carsickness.  
  
"Can't you stop being so horrible towards Zell? He's already miserable enough. I mean, it's not as though he was out to destroy himself or this 'mission'. He only meant well!"replied Rinoa soothingly, for Zell was causing yet another ant-sized tsunami on the road. Squall made no attempt to reply, but concentrated on driving instead. "Thanks, Rinoa. I really appreciate that. I hope this ride won't be much longer. Look, the little girl isn't feeling too well either."went Zell, sounding and looking so weak that he could have been a zombie, as he pointed to the last and most important person of the group.  
  
The little girl, who had stayed silent during the entire conversation, was not feeling very well, just as Zell had informed the group. She was indeed the florist's daughter. Zell got his mother to ask the florist, who was close to her, to do him a favour. And so there the girl was. She looked innocently beautiful yet pitiful with a basket of roses next to her and her face contorted in a manner that told the crowd that there was another uncomfortable person on board. Fortunately for her and Zell, they soon reached their destination, which was the plateau near that stretch of beach which Seifer and Quistis were headed for, where they could spy on them without being caught.  
  
"So, is the transmitter ready?" asked Zell, looking a lot better once he got of the car. He poked his head over Irvine's shoulder. "Sure it's done. Now, time to attach it to the basket and start spying! Little girl, we really owe you one. Be careful, okay? Should you need help from monsters, do not hesitate to scream for it! I don't want to lose a chance to see a cute teen like you 10 years later!" said Irvine with a smile, patting the girl on her shoulder as she turned to walk down the slope.  
  
****** 10 minutes later. Zell, who was watching the progress of the girl suddenly gave a shout. "Oh my god! I'm really getting some graphics here! And it will be ruined coz we didn't have the sense to give the girl a transmitter!"  
  
Irvine immediately shove Zell away, trying to get a look at the screen. "Damn! The happy couple's already in the heat and we're ruining it! Anyone of you. Too late." he moaned as though in pain. It was understandable why. He wished to improve the chances for the couple, not ruin it! And here he was, ruining their private moment!  
  
******************************************************************* Well, that's the end of this chappy. Hope the wait wasn't too long. I don't really have anything to say about this chappy, but I think that you must be pretty upset that the couple didn't get their way right? But well, let's say you'll be grinning in a short while. Remember to review! Or I shall come after you with the chopper! *Grin* Harle ^_^ 


	17. A lil' interlude

Chapter 17  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured in this fic. Squaresoft does, and take my advice. Don't bother trying to get them to sell the characters to you. They will send you to the nearest mental institution. Believe me, 'cause I'm the living proof. *Giggle*  
  
Squall's POV (after the ruined mission @ in the headmaster's office.)  
  
"Damn! Why, oh, why did we think of such an awful plan? Why didn't we think that they weren't going to be intimate? I mean, it was obvious they wanted to be left alone! Why else would they desire such a deserted spot?" howled Irvine slamming the transmitter onto the seat next to him.  
  
I sank into one of my favourite chairs. Well, there's no point in crying over spilt milk, is there. Looks like they forgot that they have another chance, which was the mission. Come to think of it, the requests for the mission were rather weird. Usually, the client would provide plenty of information before the official meeting, but this client provided only the location for the meeting and wanted all the SeeDs involved to be with the him before we were given the extra information. And, we were supposed to pretend that we were on a series of different missions, while travelling on the Ragnarok. Looks like this mission can get rather interesting.  
  
I was rudely roused from my thoughts when the transmitter flew towards my face. I deflected it with my gunblade just in time. It seemed that Zell was suffering from a fit of some sort, which was no doubt caused by the failed plan. He kicked the table nearby, which caused more things to defy gravity. Thank goodness I replaced Cid's fragile furniture in the office with ones that were sturdier. The furniture was made of a comfortable yet cool- looking combination of stainless steel and black. The room had a few sets of chairs and tables that were of varied combinations, while shelves lined the wall. My favourite set was the one placed by the huge window, with squashy cushioned chairs that were made of stainless steel and black vinyl and a table made of oak which was painted black. I was sitting there while Zell and Irvine were at the set made of cotton and wood. Rinoa and Selphie leaped off from the bar table in the corner to stop the disaster from continuing once Zell and Irvine started to throw whatever that was near them. I sighed to myself, slightly ruffled.  
  
I walked up to the cluster of over-energetic people and said, with yawn, "Do you mind leaving the office? I'm a bit tired." Which was the truth. The group stared. Rinoa, who noticed that I was speaking the truth, said, "Let's go. We will need to store up energy for the mission, don't we?" and ushered the rest out of the room. Once they were out of the room, I went to my private chamber and changed out into boxers and a thin T-shirt after washing up. Then I stood by the window, admired the view for a moment before turning to the bed. I sat on the floor and leaned against the bed post, deciding to read the latest Weapons Monthly as light reading before turning in.  
  
I was halfway through the magazine when the door slid open, admitting Rinoa. She spoke up. "Need some company?" she asked, as she sat on my bed. "Whatever. " was my reply. I closed the magazine and moved next to her. "Oh, quit the 'whatever' I-don't-give-a-damn nonsense. Especially when you already asked for my hand in marriage from my father. What were you thinking about? Back in the office I mean. I can see that you were, so don't bother trying to deny it. So, spit." she said. I sighed and told her my thoughts. "Hm.you were worried about the unknown mission. And you already tried all avenues of information in order to at least get some hint of what the mission might be? Whoa, this sounds as though the client really has something to hide. Since we already agreed to take up the job, we've got no choice but to complete it. So let's not worry about it for the time being. After all, we'll know the specific task of the job, and we have something else we can talk about. Like the specifics of our wedding and when we want to let the others know about our intentions."  
  
I embraced her and said in a low voice, feeling slightly irritated about her doubts. "You think that you're the only one who is dying from the desire for our wedding? Well, you've got that part wrong. When I proposed to you, I meant every word I said and thought that your reply was serious too. At least that's what I thought. I hope I wasn't the fool."  
  
"You weren't. I simply wondered if you were only, well, toying with me, so that you could get back at Seifer. But I guess I'm the fool who's too eager about the day where she changes her surname. But couldn't you have made wait for a shorter period of time?"was her ashamed reply.  
  
"I wish that the wedding could be sooner, but what about my duties as headmaster? The missions, the jobs? The opponents and old foes? You think they would leave us alone? And if I married you and sired any offsprings, for now at least, won't all of you be in trouble? I only wished to live a ordinary live, not be a headmaster of some elite mercenary force? But alas! that was the only path I had! I only wish to marry you, provide you and our children a safe, comfortable home! I don't wish to let the misery of my parentless life be passed down to the result of our love! I don't want to live a life whereby we worry about the safety of our next generation. I don't want to give life to someone who will have to hide from my enemies for their entire life! Do you know why my parents, Laguna and Raine, had to abandon me and Ellone for our childhood? They had to run away from enemies! Matron and Cid took us in as a favour to them. Though I knew who my parents were and why they ran away, I only knew recently that their enemies were after me too! That's the reason why I'm trying so hard to get rid of the old enemies and prevent myself from getting more!" I explained in anguish and emotional pain.  
  
"Oh, god, I knew that you were troubled, but not this troubled. Now that you've made things clear, I wouldn't mind even if I had to wait for another ten years, though I'd rather you didn't. Because, I know you only meant to give me the best life possible. But I think that it's still possible for our union. We can already protect ourselves, so the only part left is to teach our children how to protect themselves when we are not around and to stop getting so many foes. How about that?"she spoke with understanding in her voice.  
  
"We shall see. I only hope that we are capable of that." I said with yet another sigh.  
  
"Don't worry. We will be more than capable of doing that." She hugged me as she finished her sentence.  
  
We shared the bed that night, but we did not try to procreate, so to speak. Because we decided not to try the forbidden fruit till it was ripe. Even though we did not do anything that was improper and the urge to do so was a terrible monster to fight, it was still nice to feel someone else who was warm next to you. Especially when you were uncomfortable about not knowing what was the client's requirement.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Seifer's POV (The day before the mission)  
  
I stretched after killing my third Blobra of the day. I was extremely irritated due to the fact that though the case of the hotel was closed, we still don't know who this female was. All we knew was that this person had lost something precious to her and that she was getting her revenge. I was considering whether or not should I take Matron's pill. That was when the intercom crackled to life. "Testing 123.Attention to all Qualified SeeD members. SeeDs Almasy, Dincht, Kinneas, Tilmitt and Trepe, please come to the headmaster's office. As for the remaining SeeD members, please access your email and read the instructions written and follow them accordingly. Please do so and reply by tonight. Destroy the mail once you're done, as it is crucial for the information to be kept secret. That would be all, thank you for your attention." It was Rinoa's voice over the intercom. Great, now what does Commander Leonhart want? I put my gunblade back into its sheath and walked to the lift.  
  
As the glass container moved up, it stopped on the first floor. Selphie, who looked as though she'd just been doing decorating of some sort at the Quad, stepped in, followed by Zell, who looked like a monster which came from the deepest part of hell, due to the fact that he was holding a bag of hotdogs, busy stuffing himself. I felt thoroughly disgusted, amazed that anyone was actually able to eat something continuously without being sick of it. Well, I guess the only person who could do that would be Zell. The lift dinged again on the second floor, admitting Irvine, who looked as though Christmas was destroyed. He must have been watching yet another porn video with great graphics and it was at the most exciting part, such as closing in on the female's genitials, when the order came for him to report. Wonder why he was watching with such great fevour ever since Selphie agreed to be his 'stead' and the 3-D video viewing room was built. Perhaps he was trying to research on what kind of moves to use on her. Who knows. Then, just as the door was about to close, Quistis stopped the lift and ran in, panting. She moved next to me and gave me a smile that went unnoticed by the others. It was returned by the broadening of my lips, well hidden to all but her.  
  
Then the door opened, allowing the group of us out of the lift. We stepped into the headmaster's office and stood in a line in front of Squall. We saluted and each took a seat in some part of the room. I went to the set made up of black leather couches with a round steel table, and sat on a couch, while Quistis came to the same set but sat on another couch that was next to mine. We did not speak to each other during the meeting.  
  
"Right. Now that we've made ourselves comfortable, let's get down to business. We have a client who offered a $1.5 million g payment for us to complete an unknown mission. All we know is that this client wants us to meet at Deling City for the briefing and that the mission would require us to travel all over the world. Due to the unusual nature of this mission, I've chosen the entire group of us to complete it. We will leave at 1200 hours tomorrow on the ragnarok so as to make it to the meeting at 1900 hours on time. Please rest well and pack enough clothes for all weather to last a month as preparation for it, for we will leave on this mission immediately after the meeting. If there isn't any other questions, you're dismissed."  
  
The entire group of us, left the room looking a little puzzled about the mission. But there was nothing we could do other than to do as we were told.  
  
As I moved towards my dormitory, I suddenly felt a slight pressure on my shoulder. I turned to see Quistis.  
  
"I see the students haven't killed you yet. Or is there any injury which I can't see?" I asked in a mocking tone.  
  
"Quit that. Don't you find the mission suspicious? I mean, what kind of client would provide so little information?" she said with a slight frown.  
  
"There must be a reason why the client keeps so much of the mission confidential. I don't know why, I feel that this mission can answer a lot of my problems. I think that the mission is somehow related to the hotel mystery. I mean, I couldn't find out anything about the criminal's record or any crime that was committed in the similar manner, so, there's obviously someone witholding the information isn't there?" I replied with some thought.  
  
"Then all the more dangerous it is! Don't you see? The client might be the criminal mastermind himself or would lead us to the criminal!" Quistis exclaimed, sounding rather hysterical. (Note from author: She was following Selphie's breakfast habits that particular day. -_-')  
  
"Why didn't you suggest that in Squall's office? Now, it's a bit too late isn't it? We've already accepted the job and we are obliged to finish the job. And we're not afraid of anything, are we? So in order for us to be in our tip-top conditions, we'll need our rest, right? So, I suggest that we both go pack up and shut down for tomorrow. In case you need anything in particular, you can come to me and ask for it. Even if it's a peck on your cheek." I went teasingly, lowering my tone.  
  
"Oh, fine. I'll go pack now, just as you'd suggested, since we've got no choice. See you."she said slowly, finally turning to leave.  
  
"So you think I'm going to let you off with a simple goodbye huh? Some girlfriend you are." I said, with fake displeasure.  
  
Quistis stopped a couple of steps away, looked around and turned back towards me. Our lips met briefly and she said "There, that should stop the sarcasm. Good night and sweet dreams, if I don't see you for the rest of the day."  
  
We each went back to our cabins and did what was planned.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ That's the chappy. Two chapters to the night they would never forget! And nope, don't worry, neither of them would start speaking like this. "Honey, please drink the herbal tea I brewed. It would be good for your heart you know." *Shivers* Anyhow, remember, review! *Chopper in hand, glinting, waiting to kill.* Harle^_^ 


	18. An interesting suggestion

Chapter 18  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any single one of these characters. Go rant at the Squaresoft people who refused to put these characters on sale. But don't bother trying to get a deal on the characters. They are a bunch of old geezers who refuses to share their intellectual properties, which is why I'm typing out this freaking disclaimer.  
  
Quistis POV  
  
"Quisty, hurry up! The ragnarok will be leaving in one hour's time! Do you need my help?" Selphie was exclaiming by my doorway, bouncing on her balls and gazing at her watch. (Author's note: The balls of her foot.)  
  
"Thanks, but I already have Rinny here to help. But I have an errand for you. Can you please go tell Irvine to wait up? I'm aware that we have to rush but I only just got out of the lecture hall! It's not my fault that the class happens to have a few weak student s who need my help." I remarked from behind a pile of clothes while walking across the room to the luggage bags, almost bumping into Rinny who was busy helping me shovel the clothes into the four luggage bags. I know I should have listened to seifer and packed up last night. Really, I tried to pack last night but I had some last minute marking to do. Seriously, why is there a neccessity for us to go globe trotting? Why can't the client tell us about the mission?  
  
"Okeydokey, I'll go tell him on my way to the Cafeteria so that I can grab a bar of my favourite white chocolate. And no, Rinny, I won't have to worry about pimples as I have already gotten past the age where one sprout's pimples from eating chocolate. See you later at the deck!"she added, upon seeing Rinny's grimace. She bounced out of the room to go and seek her white chocolate bar.  
  
"Done! And we still have 50 minutes to go!" commented Rinny with some satisfaction.  
  
"Thanks! You're simply the best luggage packer I know! If you didn't come, I wonder if I would even be able to finish packing by the time this mission is over!"  
  
"You're welcome. I'll go get you a hovercart on the way to get some stuff which I might've left behind in my room." She said, putting on her sandals at the same time.  
  
"Once again, thanks. See you later."  
  
"See you."she turned and left the room, palming the door shut. I decided to do something about my hair to make it look more presentable. I was combing my hair when the doorbell buzzed. Ah, it's my hovercart. I went to open the door. To my surprise, it was Seifer who was pushing the cart. Oh, I'll bet that he was using it earlier for his own luggage.  
  
"Thanks for passing me the cart." I managed to choke out. For some reason or another, I suddenly recalled about the interference which we had while we were.  
  
"You're welcome. Need some help?" he seemed to have some trouble with words too. Looks like he still remembers the incident.  
  
"I'll really appreciate it, seeing that I've got such gigantic bags to handle." I said truthfully, gesturing at the luggage which I miraculously managed to pile up by my door.  
  
He picked up the bags one by one without saying a word. Then he said, "Since I already helped you to load up your luggage, I might as well continue helping you by helping you push the trolley to the dock. Have you finished packing up all your belongings which you'll need for the trip? If you're almost done, I don't mind waiting for a couple of minutes and accompany you to the docks."  
  
I was like, "Thanks. I've only got to pack up my daily essentials and I'm done. I should be done in a moment or two. So, do you mind waiting?"  
  
"No, I don't. You're my. Girlfriend." He said, after ensuring that there wasn't a single soul in the corridor. Not that he would mind the world knowing that he already chose me, but he was keeping mum due to the fact that SeeDs are advised not to have a relationship and that students are forbidden to have them. What will happen if the whole Garden knows about this?  
  
"Great." I blushed a little and turned to grab my toothbrush, facial wash and the two bags which contained the rest of my essentials and my wallet and mobile. Sure enough, I took less than a minute. Then, we walked to the elevator, and took the lift to the second floor and walked towards the dock. On our way there, we had another converstion.  
  
"So, do you remember yesterday's incident?" He asked.  
  
"Obviously yes. Why?"  
  
"I was thinking that, since that stretch of beach is usually very deserted, the girl couldn't possibly consider that stretch of beach as an ideal place to set up shop right? If my inference is correct, that means that someone either knew that we were going there or actually followed us there. And he or she decided to call the girl to go to the beach so as to ruin our date. If the person knew about the date, this person would have to be in Balamb Garden in the first place. Plus, we are capable of detecting anyone, except for those who were trained in a Garden. And only a jealous fan would do such a thing. I can't imagine an instuctor doing such a thing. So, the prime suspect would be either the Trepies or the 'Almasies', as my stupid, unofficial fanclub decided to call themselves. Hyne, they even gave themselves the same surname as me! God, I wish they wouldn't. It makes me sound as though as I have loads of mothers, grandmothers, sisters, wives and daughters! And I don't want or like any single one of them!" He said in a huff. "Not that I would mind if you gave yourself my surname." He added hurriedly, thinking that I forgot that the last few comments wasn't meant for me.  
  
"I know. I was wondering if that new student was your sister or your relation and almost wanted to ask you about her when I checked on her background and realised that the reason why she called herself that was because of that unofficial fanclub. Well, no point crying over spilt milk. What's done can't be undone, so we have to be a bit more discreet when we go on a date." I said, with a shrug.  
  
At that point, we reached the docks and had to act as though we were merely an instuructor and her ex-student. I took the trolley away and pushed the whole pile of luggage onto the mobile conveyor belt which was leading to the small luggage holding area in the Ragnarok. Half an hour before departure, the whole groupof us were already sitting in the main area in his or her own fashion and waited patiently for Squall to start the routine before-the-mission briefing.  
  
"Right, as you know, we are going to depart for Deling City in half an hours time. The specific Meeting point is the Caraway Mansion. Actually, the amount of Gils we are paid has just been increased. The 1.5 million was only the deposit. They promised to pay another 1.5 to 2.5 million, depending on the success of this mission. As for the rest of the details, I really have no idea. But I can infer that the mission also concerns General Caraway, seeing that he allowed the mansion to be used. So, Rinoa, did you overhear anything over the past month or so?"Squall said, sounding really disturbed.  
  
"To be honest, I didn't really hear anything of great importance. But, I did hear of a series of burglaries in the city. Maybe that's the reason why there is this mission!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Maybe, though I doubt that that's the case. No one would ever invest 3 million gils just to have a burglar captured! Sorry to disappoint you Rinny, but I seriously think that the mission concerns something else. Any ideas anyone?"  
  
Selphie waved her arm in the air."Well, if we will know about the full details in approximately 1.5 hours, what's the point of guessing? Why don't we discuss something else? Such as the room allocation." She pointed at Zell, who was snoring away.  
  
"Fine. Selphie, if you don't mind, cast thunder on him. To wake him up ONLY!"  
  
"Thunder!"  
  
"Yeeeuch!!! What the freaking. Oh. Oh! Sorry, Squall, I must've dosed off. Where were we?"  
  
"Never mind. We are now about to discuss the room allocation. Right, as you know, we have three rooms aboard the Ranarok with sufficent beds for every single one of us. The first room contains a double-decker bed, sufficent for two of us. The second one contains a Queen sized bed, usually used for an important guest but in this case, it has to be shared. But it is big enough for two of us. The last room contains three normal beds. Now we have a problem. I was planning on letting the girls take the room with three beds, while the guys took the other rooms. So who wants to make the sacrifice and share the room with Seifer? Though I honestly can't think who will be generous enough."  
  
"No, not me." said Zell immediately.  
  
"Who wants to sleep with you, Chicken Wuss. And no, I don't intend to sleep in the same room as the Commander, I seriously don't deserve the 'honor'! And definitely not Mr Perverted, I seriously don't want to be mistaken for Selphie."  
  
There was an uproar at this. But Irvine walked from the bridge and said, "No, definitely not. Who knows if you'll blow us through the ship while we're asleep!"  
  
"Then, one of us will have to sleep in the main area."  
  
"No, there's no need for that. Besides, it's not fair for you. Nah, I've got a better idea. Since the guys won't fight each other, other than Seifer of course, it won't be a problem if we shared the room with three beds. So, two of the girls will share the Queen sized bed, while one of the girls will share the double-decker bed with Seifer. Plus, I seriously doubt that he will attack any of the girls. And of course, it should be Quistis who shares that room with Seifer."  
  
I was originally half-listening to the entire conversation, but when I heard the comment made by Irvine, I had a shock. "WHAT? Why me?"  
  
"You are, after all, his instructor and should have less problems handling him should he decide to attack you due to some unknown score. Plus, the other girls have boyfriends. Surely, you don't want there to be disputes during this mission of such great importance?"  
  
Well, as you can see, I had no choice but to give in. I mean how hard can it get to share a room with a male comrade in arms? So long as you don't think sick.  
  
"Fine. So be it." I then turned and dragged my luggage to the bedroom to the left, which contained the double decker bed. But Rinny waved her hands in the air. The conversation that continued from this point made me regret giving in to the idea of sharing the bedroom with Seifer.  
  
"Er. Sorry to say this, but I really can't share a bed with Selphie. I think we all know why. I seriously don't want to wake up all bruised like an apple thrown down a flight of stairs."  
  
"So. What do you expect us to do? Make the guys squeeze into that puny bed? Please. What makes you think that we aren't messy sleepers? We'll kill each other before dawn!" Squall said, sounding very exasperated.  
  
"Excuse me, but I've got a suggestion. Sorry, Quistis and Seifer, about making you the scapegoats but if we were to kill each other, we can't succeed in this mission. So, I suggest that Quistis and Seifer share the room with the Queen-sized bed."  
  
If there were anything that could send me into unconsciousness, Irvine's comment would be one of them. I stood stock still in the passage to the bedroom. Honestly, though I was dating Seifer, I can't possibly share a room with him. For a very obvious reason. I mean, we already had a close shave recently. Would he be able to actually control himself? We seriously don't need an extra burden for this mission.  
  
"If Quistis doesn't mind, I'm definitely fine with the arrangement. So, is that fine by you?"  
  
God, that was Seifer! Has he gone nuts too? Why must he make things so difficult for me? I dragged my bags towards the other bedroom. But before doing so, I spun around and said, "Don't you dare lay your hands on me, you son of a b*tch!"  
  
**************************************************************************** *************** Right, I know it's been a million years since I last updated this fic and for that I'm really sorry. But I really have real life commitments which made updating this fic practically impossible. So I hope you'll understand. However, I should be free enough to be able to keep to the promise, which is a chapter per fortnight, seeing that the period of extreme stress is over. So, CHEERS!!! ^_^ 


	19. Settling in to the new arrangements

Chapter 19

Seifer's POV

Hyne, I really didn't expect that I'd have to share the room with the Instructor. I seriously wished that the others would reconsider the arrangement. I think that it seriously inappropriate that I share a room with Quistis. Things will be so awkward. I have no idea how am I supposed to "keep my distance" when the room is practically the size of a cupboard. It'll be hell.

I walked into the room with my luggage after Quistis went in. I walked in to see her unpacking her essentials. Hyne, she seemed as though nothing happened and that it was as though she shared rooms with male collegues on every mission.

"Now what?" I asked, sincerely wondering how were we going to share this limited amount of space.

She turned around and looked at me for a moment before shrugging and returning to her unpacking. Then she said, "I guess this is fine with me. But remember what I said, stay away.

I'm not about to lose my concentration on the mission." She sighed and said "To be honest, I don't like this arrangement either. But, if this means that the mission will carry on smoothly, I have no qualms about sharing the room." She went silent and took a deep breath and added "And the bed. It won't for either of us to use the floor or the couch as both us know how crucial it is for us to get proper rest. Of course, if sleeping on the floor makes you feel better, I'm not stopping you."

If there was anything to make me feel more like a worm in the ground, this would probably be it. I mean, she's supposedly the lady, but it turns out that I'm the shy one. Hyne, I feel like a loser. Whichever. Looks like I really should learn how to take things to my stride.

"Fine, thanks. So, which side of the bed do you want? The window side?" I asked as I placed my bags by the door.

"I'd prefer the window, if you don't mind."

I simply shrugged and said "Go ahead. I know you like the window." And I placed my gunblade by the bedside table that I would be using and started placing some of my items on the table.

"Thanks. Say, how long do you think the mission will take? Or what will be required of us? And I get the feeling that this mission will even affect us personally. In fact, I don't like the mission at all and I get the idea that something, well, bad will happen." she said, biting her lips.

Oh man, she's now getting the chills.That's so... unbelievable. Not that I could blame her. In fact, I doubt that any of us actually like the mission, especially since no one knows anything about the mission. "I don't know. None of us do, but I get the idea that this mission will probably be one that none of us will forget. In a bad way. And I don't think any of us are comfortable with the mission and its details. But I think that we should simply just accept it and just do our best for the mission. I think all of us will survive it, no worries there, as we all know we can take care of ourselves. So quit worrying, especially since it won't help matters to worry. Here, grab some of it. It'll help." I passed her the tin containing my private stock of...

"Candy? You eat chewable fruit candies?" she slapped her free hand on to her forehead and started laughing. "My goodness! Who would have thought that you ate such candies too?" She placed my tin onto the bed and opened up her bag and took out an identical tin. She opened it and showed me the contents. We both ended up laughing our heads off.

"Gracious me," I said", trying to stop laughing "Who would believe this?! Don't tell me you happen to store your chewing gum in a small tin in your pocket too?" We both reached into our pockets and lo behold! Another pair of identical tins! This just made us laugh even harder.

"Sheesh. I don't believe this! I think this is starting to get too coincidental! Has this got something to do with how we were brought up? If so, we must indeed come from the same

orphanage!"

Suddenly, I remembered something. "Speaking about the orphanage, when do you intend to take the pill to restore your memories?"

Quistis merely shrugged. "I don't know. I keep putting it off. I think I'll go once this mission is over. I seriously can't imagine how I'll see things after I take the pill."

"Same case for me. Say, why don't we go get the pill together?"

"I don't see why not. After all, I'll feel better with you around."

"So, I guess that's settled then. Wanna go grab a drink?"

"A soda will be nice."

So we left the room and headed for the miniature kitchen on board the Ragnarok.

"Hey, Quisty! Can you come here for a moment? I think a cadet wants to ask you about whip usage." Selphie waved her over.

Quistis turned and said "Looks like the soda will have to wait. I'll join you later."

So I went off to get a soda for myself. Just as i walked into possibly the smallest room on board the ship, I walked right into Chicken Wuss and Mr. Perv. They were talking about something, but immediately stopped talking about the topic when I entered the kitchen.

"...believe it went so smoothly! I mean, that's probably gotta be the easiest thing I've pulled off! I still can't believe it!" said Zell's shadow as it punched the air above him.

"Yeah! I can't wait to see their faces when... OOF!!! WTF do you think you are doing?! The... OH! Oh... Hi Seifer." said Irvine, rubbing his stomach where Zell booya-ed him.

"Nice to see you around." added Zell.

WTF happened to Chicken Wuss? Did he eat something weird? If there's anything that makes me smell the rat more than usual, it would be Chicken Wuss' comment.

I narrowed my eyes. "Is there something that I shouldn't know? Or did the cat get your tongue?" I said, sounding as though I noticed nothing.

I almost died from laughing too hard when I saw the Chicken and the Pervert turn pale.

"No. There's nothing you shouldn't know. Right, Irvine?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes. Nothing at all."

"Fine." I decided not to pursue the matter. After all, what concerns them may not concern me. I picked out two cans of soda and went to com-station where Quistis was busy coaching a cadet. I sat at the workstation nearby and checked out some announcements. Looks like the Garden Committee really enjoyed decorating the ballroom for the graduation ball. They did so much decoration that they are still busy removing the decorations.

"I'm done. I can't believe how little that cadet knew. I think she's the new cadet Professor Aki was talking about. She's supposedly very talented."

"Well, sometimes people tend to exaggerate. And there's such a thing known as mental block. But all of the above happens to wusses only."

Quistis nudged me. "Nobody's perfect. That includes you."

"No, I'm perfect, for I'm nobody!"

I got kicked for that.

Author's comments: Well, looks like I've decided not to do the hinted lemon chapters after all… And after all the waiting… Well, to all those who wish to read those chapters, gomen. Just hope that I'll actually upload it to my website… twitches at the scene which I actually typed out but refuses to upload for fear of the deuses who own this place and may delete it due to its intensity Anyhow, I now have a webpage. And this fic may be found there to. Here's the 

Note: I WILL change the background once I get my act together!!! (Same goes for the rest of the page. stabeth my friends who have yet to send me their links Will add a guestbook or a msgboard in the near future. Possibly ditto a journal…)

Once again, thanks for the reviews!!!

Gelidus Era


End file.
